Club Eclipse Part II (Updated)
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Edward and Bella endure separation in their newly acquired relationship when Edward is sent to London to set up Cullen Enterprises new location. Bella's worst fears are realized when a scandal erupts that could ruin Edward's career and his family's business. Can the fire burning between them since day one at Club Eclipse survive or will it prove to be too much for them to handle?


DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT, I OWN THIS STORY

**CLUB ECLIPSE PART II**

EPOV

"Dammit you fucking idiots. How many times do I have to ask for those goddamn spreadsheets? Does anyone here know a fucking thing about finances? Fucking hell!" It was going to kill me. Being here, in London, trying to get this fucking office up and running was going to kill me. So it turns out that Garrett was a complete moron. The guy has no clue about anything. The office has been open for three months and all he has accomplished is getting his secretary to give him a damn blow job in the coffee room. Apparently my father was losing his touch since he "handpicked" this dumbass. Well today, I was overruling my father. Garrett was about to find his ass bounced out the front door onto the crowded London street. If I didn't get rid of him, I would effectively end up bald because I was literally pulling my hair out at the roots.

I called my father earlier and told him that I wasn't dealing with Garrett for another minute. I told him my reasons and he simply said to do what I thought I should do. Once I dealt with Garrett, I was going to hire his replacement. I already had someone in mind and all I needed to do was meet with him and make him the job offer. I decided Garrett was my first order of business. I dialed his extension and waited for him to answer.

"Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?" And the ass kissing shall commence.

"Garrett, could you please report to my office immediately?" I wanted to add the word Dickhead but thought I better at least attempt to be professional about this.

"Of course Mr. Cullen. I'm on my way sir" Ugh could this idiot be more of a brown noser? Too bad he spent more time kissing ass around here then actually accomplishing something. I tried to put on my best hard ass boss face. The knock on my door announced his arrival. I asked him to come in just as my phone rang. It was James, our Human Resources Manager letting me know he was on his way to my office as well. It was policy to have a member of HR present when an employee was relieved of duty to avoid any issues that may arise. I made small talk with the Dickhead for the couple of minutes it took James to arrive in my office. He came in and took his seat. Immediately Garrett stiffened as he realized what was about to occur. I was really going to enjoy this.

"Garrett, this office has been opened for three months now, and in that time I have had multiple complaints about your work ethics. I have been tremendously disappointed in the numbers you have brought in and quite honestly Garrett you just aren't doing the job like we'd hoped you would. Today is going to be your last day." He just sat there for a moment and looked at me like I had three heads.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Cullen. I have done a remarkable job here and I'm not really sure what more you expect. Perhaps if your father had come here to open this branch things might have been different. You'll excuse me for saying this, but he really is more suited for the job you are pretending to do here."

It took me a few seconds to grasp what this asshole had just said. He was sitting across from me, when I just fired his ass, telling me that I'm incompetent in my job. Does this motherfucker have a death wish? I swear if I had been a woman I would have told James to hold my earrings because we were about to go straight up white trash full on ghetto Jerry Springer in this biaaatch.

"Garrett, while we are all entitled to our own opinions, let me make it perfectly clear to you that you have NOT done a good job, you have not earned your paycheck, and you have not pulled in the numbers that were expected of you. The only thing you have managed to do is make yourself look like an idiot. Now, I would suggest before you say one more word that you accompany James back to your office, pack your things, and get the hell out of my office." I couldn't help myself before I smiled broadly at the bastard. After a couple of seconds, he stood and followed James out. Shit, I'm glad that's over with. I looked up the number for Garrett's replacement in my files and placed the phone call to him. We agreed to meet tonight at Masen's Pub where we would hash out the details of his employment and talk about his start date if he accepted my offer.

Jacob Black did accept the job offer and started the very next day. Already I can see his progress and it's only been a month. I had just gotten to my apartment when my phone rang. I smiled seeing who it was calling me.

"Well hello there Sex Personified." I used the sexiest voice I could muster up. It was my Bella. She usually called me every day sometime after I got home from work. This was the best time for us to talk, given the time difference.

"Hello yourself Sex Hair. How was your day baby?" God, I'm pathetic. Just hearing her voice made me rock hard. Ugh, I was so tired of jacking off in the shower. I wasn't sure how I was going to make it the next eight months until I could get the hell out of here. Don't get me wrong, London is fabulous and I have made some wonderful new friends, but I miss Bella. We have talked nearly every day since I got here, we've Skyped several times, and to my disappointment, we just sit there and talk. I know, I know, I'm a perv, but shit, I'd really like to get a little intimate sometimes you know? But when Bella said we weren't going to have a physical relationship at all until we knew each other better, she was very serious. My cock was staging a revolt against her. I hear ya buddy…I hear ya.

"It was great. I missed you all day Sweetheart. Did you do anything special?" I just wanted to hear her voice more.

"Well, I finished my finals and I got myself registered for next semester. I had been picking up some extra shifts at the restaurant so I was able to pay for all of it in advance. Aaaaannnndddd…..Ibookedmyflighttocomevisityo unextweekend."

"That's great Sweetheart. I'm glad…..wait…what? Did you say you booked your flight to come see me? Next weekend?" I could hardly hide the excitement in my voice. Had she really said that?

"Yep. Is that ok? I wanted to surprise you. I've really missed you and I wanted to come see you." Who the fuck am I to deny her anything?

"Of course baby, it's more than fine. Damn Bella, I'm excited as hell. I can't wait to hold you again. Give me the specifics. What time do you get here? How long are you here for?"

"Well, my flight is supposed to arrive at 8am London time Saturday morning. I am planning on staying until Tuesday morning. My return flight leaves there at 7am. Will you be able to pick me up at the airport?"

"Of course Sweetheart. I can't wait to see you. God Bella, I miss you so much. I know as soon as you get here I'm going to put my arms around you and hold you the entire time. You'll have to have me surgically removed from you." My dirty mind kicked in immediately and I wondered if Bella would reconsider her decision to avoid sexual relations. What she didn't realize was how addicted I was to her. As soon as we met, the way she went after me, it was hot as hell. Don't get me wrong, I understand why she changed. She didn't like the way she handled the situation and felt cheap and slutty. But to me, there was just such an intense attraction from the beginning and I knew it was more than lust. Bella was taking a little longer to realize this. I knew I would go along with anything she wanted. Hell, she owned my ass, I had said that on more than one occasion.

We said our goodbyes and she told me she'd talk to me throughout the next few days. I began to make a mental list of things I wanted to do with her and places I wanted to take her. I couldn't wait for Saturday morning.

BPOV

I don't know why I was so worried that Edward wouldn't want me to come visit him. I guess a part of me thinks he resents me for the choices I have made in regards to our relationship. I know I have deep feelings for him. Since he's been in London, I have realized just how much I care about him. When we talk my heart just soars. I never knew I could feel so deeply for someone that I haven't physically been around in so many months. I have definitely been thinking about the decision I made to not sleep with Edward again until we knew each other better. Truthfully, even though we haven't been physically together in four months, we have spoken most days for hours at a time, we've Skyped, emailed, and I truly do feel closer to him than I ever have. I know little details about him, like the fact that he hates to wake up early, can't stand broccoli, and would rather chew off his arm than watch Steel Magnolias. He knows that my Dad is my hero, I detest carrots, and I would sell my soul to the devil himself to meet that super sexy hot Robert Pattinson. He got a little snarky when I admitted that, mumbling something about sparkling vampires being stupid as hell, but whatever.

Luckily the days passed quickly. It was late Thursday and I was finishing my packing when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I couldn't imagine who it could be. I looked out the peephole and noticed a man standing there that I did not recognize. I wasn't sure I should open the door, so I placed the chain on it so that when I did open it, it would only come so far apart. It was just enough to be able to speak to the person on the other side of the door but still not grant him access to my home.

"Can I help you?" I asked the stranger standing at my door. He smiled broadly.

"Hello, are you Isabella Swan?" He had a British accent I noticed immediately.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" The man simply shook his head, smiled at me and turned to walk away. I stood at my door completely confused and wondering what the hell just happened. That was very strange and I would be lying if I said it didn't make me feel slightly uncomfortable. I closed the door and engaged all the locks on it. Great, now I'm freaked out. Being the daughter of a Police Chief, I knew how to defend myself and handle a firearm. Still, the way this guy looked at me was gross. He was a slimy little fucker and the way he licked his lips made me want to puke. I wonder if he was a patron of the club where I used to work? Oh great. Did I have a stalker? Rosalie had told me that she had some trouble recently with a couple of men that frequented the club following some of the girls to the parking lot after hours. She had to hire more security to walk them to their cars and just be generally seen around the club. Ok, I was not going to let this get to me. In a few hours I would be on a flight heading toward my Edward's arms. Nothing was more important than that.

EPOV

Bella's flight was scheduled to land an hour ago. Naturally, and because the Gods seemed to hate me, it had been delayed and wouldn't arrive for another two fucking hours. I was in a piss poor mood as I sat there waiting in the airport lounge. I ordered some breakfast and just as it was placed in front of me I heard a voice that I would never forget. It immediately made my skin crawl.

"Edward Cullen. Is that really you Gorgeous?" I looked up from my plate and my assumptions were confirmed immediately.

"Tanya. Hello. What are you doing in London?" I tried not to hurl in her face. I hadn't seen this woman since the day I kicked her out of my house. Just the sight of her was making me nauseous.

"I live here now. My Daddy expanded our business here last year and I am in charge of this office. I heard you opened a Cullen branch here and wondered who was running it. I assumed it would be Carlisle. I'm very excited to see I was wrong. I am assuming that's why you are here?" She moved to sit beside me and immediately ran her hand up my arm. I flinched away from her touch and gave her a look of disdain. "Hey, why are you so jumpy Edward? I can remember a time that you relished my touch. Do you remember? We used to have such a fucking incredible sex life. I often find myself getting extremely aroused just remembering that gorgeous body on top of mine." She was leaning in to me and whispering her poison in my ear.

"No, Tanya, what I seem to remember is you, with your legs in the air and Marcus with his dick in you. Or have you forgotten that part?" I spat.

"No, I haven't forgotten that part. Edward that was really the biggest mistake I ever made. You are the love of my life and I could kick myself in the ass for cheating on you. But I know you loved me once, we were going to get married. I know you could find those feelings again. We could be good again. Come on baby. Let's take this somewhere private. Let me make you remember how much you loved my hot mouth on that huge cock." She reached over and rubbed my dick roughly and because that traitorous fucker was deprived of a female touch, he got hard immediately. Naturally she noticed and grabbed him harder.

I had to collect myself because I was about to scream at her in this lounge. I grabbed her hand roughly and removed it from my cock. Thankfully he was limp again. Apparently he was just taken off guard and reacted normally. I was going to have a talk with him once this bitch was out of here. He was in severe trouble for letting me down.

"Get your fucking hands off me Tanya. I kicked you out of my house and my life a long time ago. Nothing has changed and I will never have those feelings for you again. I am in a committed beautiful relationship now and my girlfriend is due here in a couple of hours. I have no interest in picking anything up with you ever again." I threw down some money on the table and stood to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"Oh Edward, your dick seems to be glad to see me. You need to tell your little girlfriend to get right back on whatever plane she gets off of and go back home. Nobody can ever be as good for you as I am. You'll change your mind, and when you do, I'll be here." She let go of my hand and I immediately walked out of the lounge. I headed straight to the bathroom to throw some water on my face. I was getting angrier by the minute and I could feel my blood pressure rising. Who the fuck did she think she was? God I wanted to strangle her. I collected myself and made my way back out to wait for Bella. I said a silent prayer that I wouldn't see Tanya again.

Finally I noticed that Bella's flight had landed and she would be coming through the doors soon. I was more than ready to hold that beautiful woman in my arms. I stood up as people began to come through the corridor off the plane. It wasn't long before I saw long mahogany waves bouncing in the air and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Our eyes locked and we began to run toward each other. When I got to her, she leapt into my arms and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I hugged her tightly and deeply inhaled her scent. My God she was intoxicating.

"Bella, love, you look beautiful and you smell so good." I was nuzzling her neck and placing small kisses there.

"Oh baby, I missed your arms so much. Let me have those fucking lips now!" She grabbed my face and pulled my lips to hers in a searing kiss. I had to set her down so I didn't fall because my knees got weak when she kissed me. We pulled away when we needed oxygen. God she was still the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen.

"I'm so glad you are here Sweetheart. Let's go grab your bags so I can take you home and have my wicked way with you." I winked at her and snaked my arm around her waist pulling her as close to me as I could get her.

"I can't believe I am finally here in your arms Edward. I've been missing you something fierce since you left. I can't wait for you to come home for good." She had her arms tightly around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

We collected her bags and walked out to the car I had hired to drive us. I wanted my hands to be free to be on Bella from the moment she arrived. I loaded her bags and we climbed into the car. The driver began the journey back to my apartment. Bella threw her legs over my lap and lay back in the seat. I knew the time difference was going to be hard for her to adjust to. It had taken me a week to fully adjust when I first arrived. I began to rub her feet.

"Are you tired baby? You can rest for a while once we get to my apartment. I'll take good care of you." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled. I had missed her laugh and the sound was music to my ears.

"Mmm Edward that feels amazing. I slept quite a bit on the plane so I would be caught up on sleep for a little bit. I can't imagine I'm going to sleep much this weekend." She wiggled her eyebrows back at me and that went directly to my cock. He began to stir and wonder if he would get to come out and play. I tried not to read too much into her words. Part of me was ready to stick my head out the window of the car like a dog and shout to the world that maybe I was going to get to make love to this beautiful creature soon.

"Well my love, I am at your mercy. Whatever it is that you want, I will be more than happy to give you. Bella I know what we decided before I left. I want you to know that I know without a doubt that you are it for me. I have always known it. I'm ready to take this to the next level. I already consider you my girlfriend. I've been doing a lot of thinking since we've been apart. I have decided that I want to come home. I plan to talk to my father and see if he will come over here to run the office for the next few months so I can go back to my life in the States. I had to remove the jackass he hired to take over after my year was up because he was an idiot, and I found someone way more competent to run the office. He's doing a fantastic job and I believe that if my father comes here and sees Jacob in action, he'll feel very comfortable turning over the office to him immediately. I spoke to my parents about you and they can't wait to meet you."

"Edward, you don't have to come home. You have a job to do and your Dad is counting on you. Don't rush this baby. I want to do this the right way. It will be that much sweeter in the end when we are finally together. It's important to me Edward. My feelings for you are deeper than I imagined. I have always rushed into falling in love and it has always ended with me and a broken heart. I know we are proceeding at a snail's pace, I don't like it either. But I want to know that we are going to make it. Quite honestly, I'm not sure I can live without you in my life."

"Bella, do you think I'm going to hurt you? Are you scared of being in a relationship with me?" I had to ask her. This wasn't the same Bella I met at Club Eclipse. That Bella was super confident and alluring, this one was shy and uncertain.

"Honestly I am scared Edward. I mean, you are so much to me. I've always been afraid of my feelings for you. Taking it slow makes me feel better. I know it's not fair to you and I'm sorry. But please hang in there with me." She sat up and slid directly into my lap. I hugged her tightly against me just relishing in the feeling of her body in my arms. We finally arrived at my apartment and unloaded her bags. I left her to take a bubble bath after her long trip and went out to get us an early dinner. I figured we would stay in tonight and watch movies or something low key. I wanted her to feel comfortable. Even though she thought I needed to remain in London for the rest of my year, I was still going to talk to my father. When I decided to do this job for him, there was nobody in my life. Now, things were different and I was sure he would understand. My mother loved London, so I knew she wouldn't be opposed to living here for a few months while he ran the office. And like I said, I didn't think he would need to be here long since Jacob was doing so well. I hurried to gather some food and get back to my Bella.

When I arrived back at the apartment, I took the food into the kitchen and began to plate it for us to have our dinner. I opened the wine and poured two glasses as I set the table for two. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest with the excitement of Bella being here, in London, in my apartment. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Bella baby, don't fall asleep in there. I'm sure you are as wrinkled as a prune by now. Dinner is ready whenever you are done. Do you need anything Sweetheart?" I secretly hoped she would ask me to come in so I could ogle her naked body. Hey, I am an admitted pervert where my Bella is concerned. Don't judge me.

"Actually Edward, would you come in for a second?" What? Did she just answer my prayer? Quicker than I should have, I threw open the door expecting to find her soapy and wet lying in the Jacuzzi tub completely naked and ready for me. Because I think only with my dick and apparently somebody is trying to teach me a lesson in control, I found Bella standing there in front of the mirror, completely dressed in pajama bottoms and a Forks High School T-shirt digging around in her toiletries bag. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I walked over to her.

"Yes my love? What can I do for you?" I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, sure she could feel my very prominent erection.

"I forgot to pack my chapstick. Do you have any I could borrow? I want to make sure my lips are moisturized so they don't get raw."

"While I can think of a much better way to keep your lips wet" I said as I began to kiss her chastely on the lips, "both these" more kisses, "and the other set slightly further down" I moved down to her neck while I rubbed the side of her breast, "I do happen to have chapstick right in here" I reached behind her to open the cabinet above the sink, effectively pressing my steel cock more harshly against her stomach. I noticed that her breathing hitched and she leaned her body more into mine. I handed her the chapstick and flashed her the Cullen crooked smile as I stepped away from her.

"God Edward, your dick is rock hard." She was staring at the obvious bulge in my pants. I smiled knowing I was getting to her. Yeah, I should feel bad. I'm being terrible. But right now, I can't find it in myself to care. This is too much fun.

"It's you baby. I'll be hard the entire time you are here. I can't help that my body acts like a teenager when I'm around you. Come on gorgeous, let's go eat." I took her hand and led us to the kitchen, all the while willing myself to calm down and respect her wishes. It was going to be a long, HARD weekend.

BPOV

Fuck. My. Life. Why did my boyfriend have to be the hottest thing on the planet? More importantly why did I have to have an attack of conscience and decide to be a born again virgin or some shit like that? When Edward pressed up against me in the bathroom, I was half a second away from begging him to take me right there on the bathroom floor. It's been too long since I've felt his touch like that and then to feel his rock hard, huge, perfect, skillful cock pressed against me, I flooded my panties immediately. Good thing I brought so many pairs of panties. I would probably soak a pair an hour. Being so close to him and that intoxicating all Edward smell was going to test my will. My inner whore was dying to come out and play but I quickly threw a lasso around her ass and tied her to the chair with duct tape over her mouth. I really, REALLY want to make love to Edward. I feel like it would be ok since we have gotten to know each other better. But I don't want to be a hypocrite, so I need to just calm down.

We sat down to dinner and had comfortable conversation. He told me about the business and what all he was facing there. He seemed really happy to have hired Jacob after he let Garrett go. He looked so carefree and happy. I was so glad to be here and I knew it was going to be hard as hell to leave him Tuesday morning. After dinner we took our wine with us and sprawled out on the couch to watch some movies together.

"So tell me babe, what is the plan for tomorrow? Am I going to get to see where you work?" I was resting my head on his shoulder and we were holding hands with our fingers interlocked.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me Sweetness. We can go up to the office, or we can stay here. I'll take you anywhere you want to go as long as we are together." He brought our hands to his lips and kissed each of my fingers gently. Shit, even that small gesture had my lady bits tingling.

"Let's just play it by ear and see what we feel like in the morning" I felt myself yawning and knew the time difference was getting to me. Edward noticed right away.

"Baby, let's get you to bed. I know you have to be exhausted. Come on." He tugged on my hand and led me to his bedroom. When we got to the room, he pulled back the comforter and motioned for me to slide in. When I did, he covered me up and kissed me softly. He moved to his side of the bed and began to undress. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfect body as he removed his shirt. My God this man looked like a Greek statue. He walked to the bathroom door and tossed his shirt into the hamper. Next he moved to his belt and slid it out of the belt loops. He tossed it on his dresser and removed his watch, wallet, cell phone and loose change from his pockets. As he undid the buttons of his jeans, he looked over at me and fucking caught me watching his every move and completely eye fucking him.

"Bella baby, while I find it extremely hot that you are staring at me while I get undressed, I should warn you that my control is hanging on by a fragment of a thread." He smirked at me and raised his eyebrows. I couldn't even respond. As if he was now taunting me, he turned away from me as he slid his jeans down his muscular legs, giving me a spectacular ass shot. I licked my lips and roughly grabbed my nipples in my hands. He stepped further into the bathroom and I could see him beginning to brush his teeth. Shit, even brushing his fucking teeth, he was hot as hell. I quickly stopped rubbing my nipples so I could calm down.

When Edward was finished in the bathroom, he turned the light out and slipped into the bed. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed when I turned to him and propped myself up on my elbow. I just stared at his perfect form. His angular jaw, long eyelashes that any woman would kill to have, the slope of his perfectly imperfect nose, and his luscious lips. They were pink and plump and before I could stop myself, I was pressed against him and my lips were pressed against his. Like the whore I become when Edward Cullen is around, I moaned into his mouth. This was apparently a mistake. In one quick move, Edward had me pinned down to the mattress and was hovering above me with lustful, black eyes. Both of us were panting hard and at that moment I didn't give a flying shit about any promise I made myself about waiting to have sex with Edward again.

"Bella, I want you so fucking bad. I need to feel you completely baby. My God, I think I'm going to combust if I don't get inside you." His words were almost my undoing.

"I know Edward, I fucking know. Baby, we just can't. Shit! I feel like such a fucking cock tease. I'm sorry Edward. I'm the one making this harder than it has to be. If I could just keep my fucking hands off you this would be ok." I looked up at him and saw his eyes lighten and a small, understanding smile ghost across his lips. He pushed himself back down to the mattress on his side and turned to face me.

"It's not just you Bella, and it's not just me. We both want each other badly. I know I want you for more than just how good the sex between us is. And I also know that you need more time. Bella, I'm willing to wait for you as long as I have to. You are worth it. We are worth it. I just got carried away. Forgive me please?" He kissed me gently on the nose.

"Edward, I care so deeply for you. Thank you for being so understanding." I brushed his cheek with my palm and he leaned right into my hand.

"Let's go to sleep, Love." He pulled me to him, spooning me and wrapped his arms around me. He was hard as a rock of course and I tried desperately not to move the wrong way to make it worse. I was throbbing too, so at least we were both suffering! After a few minutes, I noticed Edward's breathing had slowed and deepened. I knew he was asleep. Just listening to him breathe was enough to lull me into dreamland, and I was glad.

EPOV

Sleeping next to Bella, even though she was fully clothed was almost unbearable. In order to calm down, I tried to think of the worst possible things I could. Emmett's naked, hairy ass, my grandmother's boobs that hung down to her knees, Jasper's chicken legs, my Mom and Dad playing grab ass in the kitchen one morning when I came downstairs for breakfast before school and accidentally heard my Mom ask my Dad if he would play doctor with her and give her a thorough finger exam. Ugh. That did it. I fell asleep quickly after that.

At 3:30 am I woke up from the sexiest dream I have ever had. I was making love to Bella on a beach somewhere tropical. It was amazing. When I woke up I was hard as glass again. To make matters entirely worse, sometime during the night, Bella had pressed up even harder against me and now she was grinding into my cock. Because I'm a total perv, I grabbed her hips as slowly as I could and pulled her to me creating the friction I was so desperate for. Ever so slowly I thrusted my pelvis against her ass making sure not to wake her. When she moaned my name I nearly came in my boxers. I decided that this was just wrong to take advantage of a sleeping Bella, so I carefully got out of bed and made my way to the shower. My cock was throbbing so hard and I had blue balls like I had never had before. I had no other choice but to jerk off. I closed the door softly and started the shower, letting the water warm before I got in. When I stepped under the hot spray, I felt my entire body relax. I squirted some bodywash into my palm and began to stroke my hard cock. I envisioned Bella naked and writhing underneath me, moaning my name as my fingers played with her pussy. Fuck I wanted to taste that sweet piece of heaven so bad. I grabbed the bar that was in the shower in one hand to steady myself as I pumped my cock faster and harder. I remembered what Bella looked like as she sucked my cock into her perfect mouth, taking as much of it as she could. I heard myself moaning and tried to keep calm and quiet. I was rubbing the head of my cock, trying to mimic the way Bella snaked her tongue around it while I pictured her big brown eyes looking up at me through her lashes and that was my undoing. I came hard in several long ribbons as I grunted out her name over and over. My breathing was barely under control and I was slumped against the shower wall when the shower door opened. Bella stood there, completely naked, biting her bottom lip, while her fingers were teasing her pussy. I was officially busted and apparently she was officially turned on.

BPOV

I woke up and Edward wasn't in bed with me. I sat up and turned to his side of the bed and noticed the light on in the bathroom. That's also when I realized the shower was running. Why on earth was he taking a shower at 3:30 am? It was then when I heard him moan. A wave of pure ecstasy came over me as I imagined he was in there touching himself. Before my brain could kick in, I was at the door, carefully opening it. Right there in all his naked glory was the man I was thoroughly in love with. I have never in my life been so thankful for a clean, clear as day shower door. He was holding on to the bar in the shower with one hand while he used his other hand to pump that glorious cock. His head was thrown back in sheer pleasure, his hair pressed against his forehead, darkened by being wet, and his mouth slightly open. He was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I couldn't help myself anymore as I removed my bottoms and panties, both soaked through, and my T-shirt. I leaned against the wall, continuing to watch Edward jack off as I reached down to play with my pussy. The room was steaming up from the hot water and the hotness of our bodies singing in pleasure as we sated ourselves the best way we could. I pressed two fingers into my pussy and rubbed my clit with my thumb. Edward was moaning and grunting and I knew his orgasm was fast approaching. I stopped my ministrations, as I wanted to be completely focused on him as he came, but I kept rubbing gently on my clit. In another few moments, Edward pumped his cock hard and fast and he came in long ribbons shooting up on the shower wall and down the drain. He fucking said my name over and over as he squirted. I couldn't take it anymore and stepped to the door and opened it, finding him still gasping for breath and slumped against the wall.

"Oh God, that was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen Edward. Do you see what you have done to me? Fuck baby, I need to come. Please Edward, forget what I said, I don't want to wait anymore. Take me Edward, please fuck me baby. Right here…now. I need you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the shower and quickly led him to the bed. He wasn't giving me any resistance and I was glad. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me for a moment. Quickly he moved to lay beside me.

"Fuck Sweetheart. You look so sexy with your fingers in your pussy. Let me watch you baby. Make yourself come for me. Please?" He was propped up on his elbow watching me as I rubbed my hand over my soaking wet pussy.

"You are a naughty boy Edward. Sneaking out of bed to jack off in the shower. Shame on you dirty boy. You made me so horny while I watched you stroke that glorious cock. I want it in me so bad."

"I know you do Beautiful, but we can't. So, since you watched me, now I get to watch you. I'm not going to touch you. I want to watch you come undone." He kissed me softly on the lips and it took every ounce of control I had not to deepen that kiss. Ok Mr. Cullen, you want a show, well by all means, we both know I can put on a show, so lay back and enjoy the ride.

I began to work myself harder than I had ever done before. I kept my eyes locked on Edward as I fingered my pussy. His eyes never left me as he rubbed his ever present erection. It didn't take long and I was coming and screaming his name. I made sure to keep my eyes open as I came, as hard as it was, and the look on Edward's face was something I never could have imagined. He was breathing hard and there was a slight sweaty sheen to his skin. His cheeks were flushed and he was stroking his cock hard. Before I came fully down from my orgasm, Edward was coming all over his stomach and moaning my name. God that was hot. Finally satisfied, we both sighed and looked longingly at each other.

"Well, that was the next best thing huh?" He said as a broad smile broke across his gorgeous face. I leaned over to him and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I would say so handsome" I reached up to caress his cheek and smiled back at him.

"Ok Sweetcheeks, let's get cleaned up and try to get some more sleep." He pulled me up and led me to the bathroom to clean up. After we finished we made our way back to bed and climbed in, both of us sighing in satisfaction. I was going to tell him soon, the words were just about to fall off my lips. I loved Edward Cullen. He needed to know.

EPOV

Sunday morning, Bella and I slept in. Well, we were up late doing….things….so we figured we could sleep in a little bit. We hadn't really talked about what she wanted to do while she was here, so I thought I would get up and make us something to eat. Waking up with Bella in my arms and my bed was something I could definitely get used to. I couldn't help the spring in my step as I moved through the apartment. I grabbed a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to rummage around in the refrigerator. I had everything I would need to make some veggie omelets so I set about to doing just that. As I plated them and finished pouring the orange juice, Bella made her way into the kitchen, and fuck me if she wasn't wearing my clothes. She had on a pair of boxer shorts and my Seattle Mariners T-shirt. Damn she looked better in my clothes than I did.

"Good morning Love. I have to say you look delicious in my clothes. How did you sleep?" I asked her as I went to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She melted right into my arms and sighed contently.

"I slept like a baby. Your bed is extremely comfortable." She was running her hands up and down my bare back and it was giving me chills and doing things to my nether regions. Surprising, I know.

We sat down to eat and I thought it was a good time to talk about what she might want to do today. Downing the last of my juice I took her hand over the table.

"Sweetheart, is there anything specific you would like to do today? We can do whatever you want. Maybe I could take you to Buckingham Palace? Or we could go to one of the pubs and have a few drinks. I thought we could go up to the Cullen office tomorrow so you can meet everyone. What do you think?"

"That all sounds great Babe. Let me go jump in the shower and get dressed and we'll head out. We'll just play things by ear ok?" She winked at me and I told her that was fine. When she went to shower, I decided to check my work emails to see if there was anything I needed to address since I was taking tomorrow off. The first email caught my eye since it was from Emmett.

From: Emmett Cullen

To: Edward Cullen

RE: Me and my Rosie

Yo Assward! How hangs it in London? Oh nevermind, Bella isn't putting out anymore so it's probably not hanging huh little bro? Poor thing. You've probably wanked in the shower so much your dick gets hard when it rains. LOL! Yikes! Anyhoo, I wanted to be the first to tell you that I bought Rosie a ring. Yep, I'm taking the plunge Little E. She's it for me man, I knew it the first minute I laid eyes on her. She keeps me in line and you well know that's a full time job. So I thought you should know first. I haven't told anyone else yet. Take care Little Bro. It's not the same without you. Jasper and Alice send their love and Mom and Dad too. Come home soon fucker.

Peace in the Middle East,

Em

Wow. Emmett was actually going to ask Rosalie to marry him. Damn. I never thought I would ever see Emmett settle down with one girl. But he said it, Rose had him by the balls the first night we walked into her club. MMM, that night is still burned in my memory. That was quite possibly the night I met the future Mrs. Edward Cullen. Shit, I hope I didn't say that out loud. Bella would run away if she knew I was ready to propose forever to her. But truthfully I am. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she's it for me. I just have to convince her of it.

BPOV

I showered and got dressed quickly. I was excited for Edward to show me around the city. When I came out he was sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table doing something. He still hadn't gotten dressed and was wearing a pair of plaid lounge pants, his hair was a complete mess on top of his head and he was sipping coffee from a mug that said MAMA'S BOY. I couldn't help but giggle seeing that. I had yet to meet his parents but I hoped I would soon. I stood and watched him for a few minutes, taking in his sleepy look. Damn if he still didn't look all gorgeous and delicious like a fucking lollipop. He was my favorite flavor. I must have closed my eyes and licked my lips because when I opened them he was giving me his crooked smile. My inner whore was screaming for me to just fuck him already so she could come out and play.

"You see something you like Beautiful?" Smug bastard was taunting me.

"I swear Cullen, you could make a potato sack look good if you were wearing it. While I love you in your Just got Out of Bed look, don't you think you should get dressed?" I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Ok I will if I have to. I thought maybe I could just go like this, what do you think?" Then the motherfucker winked at me.

"Um no, I don't want all these English women getting to see your goodies. Those are for my eyes only Hotstuff." I swatted him on the ass and pushed him down the hallway to the bedroom. He laughed heartily shaking his head as he went.

We spent the rest of the day walking around London and visiting all the tourist spots everyone wants to see. It was getting late as we made our way back to his apartment, and we realized we were starving. There was a quaint little restaurant down the street from where Edward lived so we popped in there for a bite to eat. Our conversation was light and easy. After he paid our bill, we made the short walk back to his place and retired for the evening. Edward had bought me a beautiful designer purse with a matching wallet and I was excited to put all my stuff in them. I begged him not to buy it, as I thought it was way too much money, but Edward wasn't taking no for an answer. I won't lie though, I love it and I love how he tries to spoil me. It was getting really late and I was still suffering from jet lag so we decided to head to bed. Neither of us realized how tired we were and as soon as we stripped off our clothes and crawled in bed, he pulled my back to his chest and we fell asleep immediately. I was a little sad to realize that tomorrow was my last full day here as I would head back home early Tuesday morning.

EPOV

I woke up with a raging hard on, what's new huh? Bella and I hadn't done anything more than kiss good night last evening because we were both exhausted. Today was her last full day here so I wanted to make it count. I planned to take her by the office and introduce her to some of my co-workers. They had all heard about her since I arrived here and were excited to meet her.

"Bella baby, wake up" I began nuzzling her neck and peppering it with soft kisses while I whispered in her ear. "We need to get up and shower so I can show you off to the people I work with." I may have sucked on her ear lobe and perhaps I even licked her under her ear where it drove her crazy, completely by accident of course.

"God Edward, that feels amazing. I love y…um waking up in your arms." She pressed her firm ass against my firmer dick and I whimpered like a sissy. Hold on, what did she say? I could have sworn she was going to say she…nah, I must have misunderstood her.

"And I love having you in my arms so I can wake you up. Baby, I have loved every second of having you here. I feel complete when you are with me. God is that cheesy? I can't help it Bella, you turn me into a bumbling idiot and I'm ok with it." I smiled against her neck. It was then that I realized that I was absentmindedly thrusting gently against her ass. Damn Cullen, horny much? She must have realized it to because she crawled away from my arms and hopped out of bed. I pouted like a petulant child.

"Oh lighten up Cullen, I'm just going to take a shower…why don't you take care of that little tent in your boxers while I'm in there?" The little minx wiggled her eyebrows at me and then closed the bathroom door. I contemplated doing exactly what she said but instead I got up to get us something to eat, hard on be damned!

After we ate breakfast, we made our way to Cullen Enterprises so I could show her where I worked. As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by everyone in the office standing under a banner that read "Welcome to Cullen Enterprises London, Bella!" I had no idea they planned this but it made me smile to know they took the time to do this for my love. Bella looked speechless. They had a small table set up with refreshments and one by one, everyone introduced themselves to Bella. I was puffing my chest out like a peacock. I was so glad this woman was mine.

"Wow, this is amazing everyone. I have never felt so welcomed in my entire life. Thank you so much for all the trouble and I am so glad Edward has such wonderful people working with him. I can't lie though, I'm jealous of every one of you getting to see him every day." Bella smiled warmly at the crowd and a few awwws and ahhhs could be heard from the females. I took her into my office and showed her a little bit of how my day usually went. Bella was genuinely interested in the business of advertising as a whole and I was sure I could find her a position with the company upon completion of her degree.

"Sweetheart, after you graduate I would be willing to bet we would have a spot for you at our Seattle office. I mean, it is a family business, and I plan on you being in my family for a very long time. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?" She smiled widely but just as quickly that smile faded.

"Edward, I don't expect to be given a job with your father's company just because I'm dating you. But, it does sound like a sweet deal as long as I can honestly earn the position. That's my condition." She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. This woman is such a firecracker and I fucking love her. I need to tell her soon. I'm going to tell her soon.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at my office. Leah and Emily, who were Jake's secretary and my secretary took Bella out for a late lunch. I thought it was sweet for them to offer, so I said I was ok with it. It gave me a chance to look over some of the projections for next quarter but it took time away from being with Bella. I wasn't very good at sharing and just as I was about to give Emily a call, Bella walked into my office wearing the hottest looking dress and shoes I had ever seen.

"Fuck baby, you look hot as hell. Did you buy that for me?" I stalked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. Her fucking dress was royal blue and hugged every curve she had. She completed the look with black strappy heels that made me want to bend her over my desk while she wears nothing but said heels and fuck her until she calls me Daddy.

"I'm glad you like it Hotstuff. I was hoping you might take me out to one of the night clubs Emily and Leah mentioned. I'd love to dance with you Edward. What do you think?" As if I would tell her no.

"I think I can do that. Let's go home and I'll get dressed, we'll grab some dinner and go tear up the town." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the office. She stopped to say goodbye to everyone and promised to come back and visit. I noticed she exchanged email addresses and numbers with both Leah and Emily. I was glad she had made some new friends. We made our way back to the apartment so I could shower and change.

"I won't be long Baby, pour us a glass of wine and I'll be right back." I kissed her pretty passionately and she immediately melted into my lips. I couldn't keep my hands to myself any longer while she looked so fucking sexy. I begrudgingly broke the kiss. "Shit Bella, you taste amazing. I want you so bad. I fucking need you Beautiful girl." I was painfully hard again and I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to control myself. I could feel my resolve melting away with every touch. I was breathing heavy and when Bella rubbed my cock through my jeans, I couldn't hold back and came all over myself. Ugh how fucking embarrassing. Immediately I started apologizing.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. Shit, fuck I can't believe I just came in my goddamn jeans like an inexperienced virgin. Dammit." I started to walk away from her toward the bathroom when she grabbed my arm.

"That. Was. Fucking. Hot. Edward, you have no idea how much I love knowing that I have that kind of effect on you. Please don't be embarrassed. If anybody should be upset it should be me. I'm the dumbass that won't open her eyes and see what's right in front of her. Shit, what's my fucking problem? It's obvious we care for each other right? It's obvious that we want more from each other than just sex. Motherfuck, Edward it's brutally obvious that I am fucking in love with you. What's wrong with us making love? Not a damn thing. So why am I having such a hard time just accepting the fact that I acted like a whore when we first met, but that's not who I really am? I've been trying to prove to myself that very point. And you, you're all perfect and a true gentleman and I'm making you suffer." She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. My mind was zeroed in on one specific sentence she just uttered. Edward, it's brutally obvious that I am fucking in love with you. She said that. I heard it. Fuck, I needed her to say it again.

"Bella, love, before I turn into a squealing teenager please tell me you just told me you loved me." I couldn't help it when my voice cracked. Here I am, standing over her while my dick and balls are stuck together in my pants because I can't control myself and fucking came on the spot as soon as she touched me, and all I want is to hear her say it again.

"I love you Edward. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I am pretty sure I'll love you forever." She looked up at me with such deep emotion in her chocolate eyes. I felt myself fall over the edge. I grabbed her and held her as close as I could, mindful of the mess in the front of my pants. It was my turn now.

"Bella, sweetheart, I love you too. I love you with every fiber of my being and I will always love you until my last breath and one day past forever. You make my life have meaning and purpose. I have found a soulmate in you and I intend to make you happy for the rest of our lives. Can I please make love to you Beautiful? I would love nothing more." I kissed her lips gently.

"Yes Edward. Please make love to me. Make love to me all night long. Make love to me every night of our lives." She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. When we got there, she started the shower and began to step out of her dress while I took my nasty sticky clothes off. She guided me into the shower and as the door closed, I took in my perfect Bella. My God she's beautiful. She is the female form perfected.

We began to kiss and before we knew it, I had Bella pressed up against the shower wall. She was moaning my name into my mouth and it went straight to my cock. That bastard was happy as hell. He was ready to go at it right now, but I was in no rush.

"Wrap your legs around me baby. Do you feel that cock?" I was kissing and sucking on her neck trying desperately not to slide into her pussy.

"Oh God Edward that feels so good. Fuck baby. I need your cock in me. It's been too long."

"No baby, not here. I want to make love to you the right way. Like it's our first time. But for now, I want to see you come undone around my fingers." I pulled away from her just enough to slide two fingers into that phenomenal pussy. Curling them immediately I found her sweet spot right away. I rubbed it gently at first letting her moans and movements guide me.

"Motherfucker! Yes Edward, Uhhh…MMM…shit" She was pumping herself against me just as hard as I was working her. I felt her walls clamp down around my fingers and she came hard as hell. She tightly grabbed my shoulders and dug her nails into me as she screamed my name. Fuck if that wasn't the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I loved knowing that I could do that to her. I reached to turn off the water while Bella caught her breath. My cock was standing at attention again and the little vixen dropped down to her knees right there in the shower and took me into her hot little mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!" I couldn't control myself because it felt so good to be in her mouth. She was sucking hard while her hand worked the base of my manhood. I didn't want to come like this right now, so I had to stop her. "Bella baby, stop. If you don't I'm going to come in about five seconds. I want to come inside you sweetheart. Let's go to bed." I helped her stand up and grabbed us both a towel. We dried ourselves hastily, never really losing contact with each other's skin. I scooped Bella up in my arms and carried her to my bed. I was going to ravish her senseless. We were kissing while I walked us to the bed, reveling in the taste of each other. I laid her down on the bed and motioned for her to scoot up to the headboard and lie down.

"Lay back baby. I have to taste you. I have been dreaming about eating that sweet little pussy again. Mmm, let me look at you. God you are gorgeous. This pussy is mine Bella. Nobody else will ever touch it." I rubbed my face along her bare pussy. Bella was making the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. I placed one long lick from her entrance all the way up to her clit. When I got to that little jewel, I nipped at its swollen form and flicked my tongue in circles around it. I placed two fingers into her opening and began to curl them back and forth.

"Edward, fuck that feels good. God I've missed you. You do things to me that I didn't know were possible. Shit, I think I'm gonna come baby..Oh…fuck! Edwarddddd!" I kept right on licking and sucking her clit while she gushed all over my hand. I licked up everything she gave me and was ready for more, but she pushed my head away motioning for me to come to her lips. I positioned myself between her legs and propped myself up on my forearms so I wouldn't crush her.

"Baby, I need you inside me. Edward please, make love to me now." I wouldn't make her wait another minute. As slowly as I could manage, I pushed my entire length inside her.

"Fuck Bella you are so tight. Shit. " I couldn't move and had to still myself for a few moments. If I didn't I would come immediately. "Give me just a second love, it's been so long if I move right now it'll be over before it starts."

"It just feels good for you to be in me baby" she said as I leaned down and kissed her softly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I gently began moving in and out of her.

"Damn baby, so good….so fucking good." I pumped a little faster and Bella met each thrust with one of her own. "I love you Isabella, I fucking love you so much"

"I love you too Edward, more than you know baby." She was moving faster now and I could feel her tightening so I knew she was close. I deliberately slowed my pace trying to prolong our lovemaking. I could be in Bella forever and it would be perfect. She was leaving early in the morning and I wanted to stay here this close to her as long as I could.

"Faster Edward, please. I'm close baby. I need it faster." She was pushing her heels into my ass and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Come on Bella, come for me baby. Come around my cock." I felt my own release just moments away and I plunged into her with everything I had. I reached between us and rubbed circles around her clit. That was what she needed as she clamped down around my cock and screamed my name as her orgasm took her. A split second later I followed with my own and plowed deeper into her than I had ever done before. "Oh my God Bella! Fucking beautiful!" I couldn't catch my breath as my orgasm faded and I continued to pump in and out of her a few moments longer until I felt myself getting soft.

I pulled out of Bella and wrapped my arms around her never wanting her to leave. I kissed her on the forehead gently and held her tight. We were silent for a long time and I noticed Bella had fallen asleep. In just five short hours she would be on a plane back to Seattle. I was already dreading it.

BPOV

I woke up with Edward wrapped around me. I took that moment to just look at the man I loved. He was perfect in every way. His skin was so flawless, his jaw beautifully angular, eyelashes to die for and don't get me started on that sex hair. He's definitely a keeper. I don't have one regret about making love to him last night. It was different than our first encounter. Yes, it was still hot as hell and amazingly good, but it was so much more emotional. We loved each other. We said it to each other. I didn't think life could get much better. I looked forward to the day Edward was back home in Seattle for good. I reached up and stroked his cheek and he sighed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. God I sound like a lovesick fool. Funny, that's exactly what I have become. As I was stroking his cheek, his glorious green eyes opened and sparkled with love. Yes folks, Edward was a sparkler this morning. **(A/N sorry for being cheesy, couldn't help it! LOL)** I was pretty sure my eyes were lit up like Christmas as well.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. You are looking gorgeous as always. It's really not fair to every other man in the world that you can simply open your eyes and look fucktastic. Thank the heavens you belong to me" I leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. This earned me a crooked grin.

"Good morning in deed Ms. Swan, and it is you that looks amazingly gorgeous and beautiful. Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you?"

"Ok Rod Stewart, cheesy much?" Now I was giggling at his morning serenade. Quickly I realized that I better visit the bathroom before I wet the bed from laughing. Edward reached out and slapped me on the ass just before I could get out of his reach. Damn him and his long arms!

We got dressed and grabbed some coffee and a bagel each. We hadn't had time for much else since we laid in bed longer than we should have and just held each other. Slowly the realization that I was leaving set in and our playful morning was effectively over.

"We should get going love. I don't want you to have to rush through all the security checks and whatnot." Edward held my face in his hands and I could feel the sadness rolling off him.

"Please Edward, don't be so sad. I'm trying to put on a brave face. We'll see each other soon. Before you know it, you will be coming home for good." I kissed him chastely on his perfectly pink lips.

"I know, it's just been phenomenal having you here. I'm so glad we made love Bella. It was wonderful and amazing and I feel so much more connected to you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Please know that." I could see the tears forming in his green eyes and it did nothing to stop my own from falling.

"Let's go before we flood your apartment." I tried to make him laugh but it didn't work. We took a cab to the airport so we could have just a few more moments together. The ride seemed to take two minutes and before I knew it we were unloading my bags and heading into the terminal. I knew I needed to get going and Edward couldn't come any further with me. Edward knew it too and stopped where he stood and put my carry on down beside his feet. We hugged tightly and the tears flowed freely down my face. Edward lifted my chin with his finger.

"Don't cry Bella, it's not forever. Just remember you carry my heart with you. I love you Sweetheart. Don't forget that while we're apart." He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

"I love you too Edward. I'll let you know when my plane lands in Seattle. Kiss me one more time please" He didn't hesitate at all and the fire in this kiss was an inferno. We battled for dominance with our tongues and inhaled each other, committing our scents to memory. Too soon I had to break the kiss so I could be on my way. "I'll call you baby. I love you so much." I blew him a kiss and he handed me my bag. I began to walk away and Edward wouldn't let go of my hand. I turned around to see him staring down at my hand. It was like he wanted to say something but didn't have the words. He looked up at me and let go of my hand, smiling and winking.

"See you soon Gorgeous. I love you." He ran his hands through his hair and then tucked them into his front pockets. I smiled and walked through the terminal to my gate. I glanced back at Edward and he was watching me. He waved as he caught my eye. I blew him a kiss and turned the corner, heading back to reality.

EPOV

Watching Bella leave hurt like hell. I felt like my heart was being ripped apart. I didn't want her to see me so upset. I tried to hold it in but a few tears slipped out. This woman was the love of my life and now I had to go back to loving her from thousands of miles away. Have I mentioned that I hate my job?

I went in to the office to try and get some work done, hoping it would take my mind off Bella. It would be a while before I heard from her since her flight was so long. Settling in at my desk, I turned on my computer to check my emails. Before I could get everything booted up, my phone rang.

"Edward Cullen" I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Edward, thank God I caught you. Have you seen it?" It was Emmett and he sounded very urgent. Emmett never sounded urgent.

"Em, hey what's up? You ok?" I was curious to say the least.

"Hey, man, I take it you haven't seen the Seattle Times today?"

"Um, no I haven't actually. I just took Bella to the airport so I just got here about thirty minutes ago. What's wrong?"

"I suggest you pull it up online man, Alice is in a tizzy trying to field all the phone calls and the entire PR department is already working on who took the pictures and trying to do damage control. Pop is not happy." Emmett was rambling on and on about something, apparently some sort of bad press or some shit. He wouldn't tell me and it was pissing me off.

"Fucking hell Emmett, please tell me what is wrong. I don't have the internet up yet. For fuck's sake already!" Just as the words flew off my lips, my internet opened up and I clicked my shortcut to the Seattle Times. Before Emmett could answer me, I saw what the problem was in front of my very own eyes. Motherfucker. It seems Cullen Enterprises made headlines today, rather one Cullen in particular. Me.

_**CULLEN ENTERPRISES CFO, EDWARD CULLEN CAUGHT IN COMPROMISING POSITIONS WITH TWO DIFFERENT WOMEN**_

Yeah, that was the headline. However the pictures below the headline were more than "compromising". Fuck me all to hell. Emmett was right this was bad. The first picture was obviously taken in Bella's dressing room at Club Eclipse the night we met. She was lying on the couch naked although they blanked the part of her breast out that was in the picture, and there I was, shirtless on top of her kissing her. The picture made it obvious that we were in a sexual position either doing the deed or about to do the deed. How the fuck did someone get a picture? We were alone.

"Son of a bitch Emmett, this is bad. Does Rosalie have fucking cameras in the dressing room or some shit? Did she sell these?" I was spitting venom.

"Fuck you Edward, how can you even say that? Rosie wouldn't do something like that. I don't know who did it yet, but we are trying to find out. Just calm the fuck down."

"Jesus Em, I'm sorry. I know Rose wouldn't do that. Bella is going to freak." Just then I finally took a look at the other picture and my stomach lurched and I nearly lost my breakfast. Oh my God.

The second picture was taken in the airport lounge the day Bella's flight arrived. It was fucking Tanya sitting beside me with her goddamn hand on my motherfucking crotch.

"Oh my God Em. I swear that's not what it looks like. I was waiting for Bella's flight, I didn't even know Tanya was in London. She saw me and came to sit down and talk for some dumb ass reason. She said her father opened a branch of his business here and she was running it. She fucking tried to get me to take her back and reached over and grabbed my fucking dick. Naturally this picture was snapped at that time. If Bella sees this, fucking hell, I need to get to Bella before she sees the paper."

"I was wondering when that picture was taken. Look Edward, I'll try to get to Bella as soon as I can and explain things. This is going to get worse before it gets better you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. Shit. I'm going to start leaving her messages on her phone. Thanks for the heads up and please do what you can."

"You got it little brother. Be prepared though, the British press is bound to get wind of this soon. I'll be talking to you."

"Thanks Em. See ya." I couldn't stop staring at these fucking pictures. I finally read the small story that accompanied them.

_**Cullen Enterprises CFO Edward Cullen was seen at Club Eclipse going backstage with their feature dancer, Isabella Swan and apparently it wasn't for an advertising job interview. It appears Mr. Cullen knows Ms. Swan very well as they were caught in this close encounter in her dressing room. Sources tell us this picture was taken during their first meeting several months ago. They are rumored to be seeing each other under the radar of Cullen CEO, Carlisle Cullen, who is Edward's father. When we investigated further we found that Edward Cullen is spending this year in London setting up the Cullen Enterprises London Branch. The same sources tell us the other picture was taken in a London airport just a few days ago and the woman in this picture with her hand on the CFO's crotch is his ex-fiancee Tanya Denali, daughter of Eleazar Denali, CEO of Denali Publishing House, which incidentally just opened their own London office. It appears the youngest Cullen brother is living up to the playboy image he has always been tagged with. Alice Cullen, PR Director for Cullen Enterprises told us these pictures are not what they appear to be and they would be addressed in the media very soon. Neither Ms. Denali nor Ms. Swan was available to comment at press time.**_

Well, I was officially fucked. I had to get to Bella to explain this before some fucking reporter got to her or she saw it for herself. I dialed her cell phone knowing it was off. I left a message asking her to call me immediately and to not read the Seattle Times until she talked to me first. I also sent her several texts. All I could do now was wait.

BPOV

My flight was bumpy as hell. By the time we landed I was a little green from all the bouncing around. As soon as I got off the plane and collected my luggage, I went to the gift shop to get something cold to drink hoping it would settle my stomach. I grabbed a Sprite Zero and walked up to the register. The attendant was in the back of the store and hollered up front that she would be with me in just a moment. I told her it was no problem and began to thumb through a magazine on the rack by the register. When I put the magazine back I noticed the Seattle Times. I decided to buy one as I didn't have a subscription and wanted to catch up on what's been going on while I was in London. Collecting my purchases I thanked the cashier and headed out to my car. When I finally got my suitcase in the trunk I slid into the driver's seat and tossed my purse in the passenger seat. I accidentally tossed the newspaper with it and of course it fell straight to the floorboard and went everywhere. I cursed out loud as I leaned over to pick it up and that's when I saw the headline that made my heart stop.

_**CULLEN ENTERPRISES CFO, EDWARD CULLEN CAUGHT IN COMPROMISING POSITIONS WITH TWO DIFFERENT WOMEN**_

What the fuck was this all about? I opened the paper completely and gasped. There was a picture of Edward and me in a very friendly position on the couch in my dressing room at Eclipse. How the fuck did someone get in there for that picture? I was pissed. This is exactly the reason I broke up with Edward right after we met. His name was going to get dragged through the mud. Wait, that headline said two different women. I looked at the other picture and screamed out loud. Oh my God, I recognized what Edward was wearing. That was when he picked me up at the airport. But who the fuck is that bitch with her hand on my boyfriend's crotch? I scanned the article and now I was really pissed. Tanya fucking Denali. Edward's ex-fiancee. What did this mean? Oh my God, she's in London? I felt sicker than before and managed to open my car door before I threw up. My mind was spinning. I felt betrayed and confused. Was Edward cheating on me with his ex? I mean, what more proof do I need right? Here's a picture of him with her and her hand is on his dick. What more do you need Bella? He didn't mention seeing her that day in the airport. Of course he didn't, why would he? He's cheating on me. I let him fuck me, oh excuse me, MAKE LOVE to me after I said I wouldn't and now this is what I find out. He told me he loved me. I told him I loved him. Oh my God I'm an idiot.

I managed to calm myself enough to drive home. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I couldn't believe this was happening. Had I been wrong when I thought I saw so much in Edward's eyes? The way it felt when we made love, surely I wasn't wrong? All I wanted was to crawl in my bed and never come out. When I made it home, I threw my bags in the living room and went directly to bed. I laid there for a few hours and realized I hadn't turned my phone back on when the plane landed. I wonder if Edward knows about the pictures? Who the fuck cares.

I made my way to the living room and found my phone. Turning it on, it started beeping with message after message and voicemail after voicemail. I knew exactly who they were from. I finally listened to all of them. Five were from Edward, begging me not to read the paper until I talked to him first, it was urgent, yeah loverboy, I'm sure it's urgent. Fuck you Cullen. Two were from Rosalie, Three were from Emmett, one was from my Dad. Great. I also had a couple from some reporter named Jane. The text messages were mostly from Edward, again begging me to call him. Hah! I don't think so motherfucker. Why don't you go call Tanya? I'm sure she'll suck your dick. That's probably who he's been fucking when I wouldn't let him fuck me. Shit, he's been in London almost five months so I'm sure they've been hooking up the entire time. I promptly threw my phone against the wall. It shattered and at that moment I couldn't care less. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine. Before I brought it to my mouth, I decided to say fuck this glass and grabbed the bottle and went upstairs. Good night world, and fuck you Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I knew Bella had to be home by now and she wasn't returning my calls or texts. I was panicking and my mind was going crazy. What am I supposed to do from here? God please don't let her have seen the paper. There's no telling what she will conclude if she sees it. I was brought out of my stupor by Emily buzzing my intercom.

"Yes Emily?"

"Mr. Cullen, Tanya Denali is here to see you."

Son of a fucking bitch. Like I need this shit right now. Truthfully that bitch is the last person I want to see. What? Did she come here to gloat? Mother fucking son of a bitch cock sucking whore.

"Ok. I'm on my way out, don't send her in here." I didn't want anyone to see Tanya and I go behind closed doors. I walked out of my office and Tanya was sitting on the couch beside Emily's desk. To my surprise, she looked upset. She immediately stood up and walked to me.

"Edward, I wasn't sure you would see me. I came to apologize for the picture and for my behavior the last time we spoke. If I had kept my hands to myself that picture wouldn't exist. I'm very sorry." She looked sincere enough, but I have known Tanya a long time and I figured this was more her father's doing than her own.

"Well, while I appreciate your apology, I am pretty sure it's too late. Bella won't even take my calls. I'm sure our relationship is over." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt my chest clench.

"Look Edward, I will talk to Bella if you want. I'll own up to my part in this. I'll tell her you had nothing to do with any of that. Shit, I don't even know who would take that picture or why. I was just as shocked as you. But I know that I have hurt you enough for a lifetime and I promise you Edward, I will make this right if I can. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Tanya. That does mean a lot and I appreciate you offering. I'll be in touch if I need anything else from you. I don't think it's a good idea for you and I to be seen together anywhere though, so I'll have to ask you not to come here anymore. That's all I need is another picture of you coming out of this office."

"I understand. And Edward, I hope things work out for you and Bella." I wasn't sure if she meant it or not, but I would just have to take her word for it. Tanya left and I told Emily I was going home for the day. My head was pounding and I couldn't concentrate so I was doing no good at my office. I called Bella's phone again and it went directly to voicemail again. Fuck my life.

BPOV

For the next four days I completely ignored everything and everyone. I hardly showered or ate. Luckily Rose called her cousin for me and explained the situation. Maria was nice enough to give me the days off without penalty and she paid me my base wage. That was better than nothing. I decided that I was finished pouting and hiding, so I showered and got dressed. I needed to get a new phone since mine was in pieces on the floor. I gathered my things and headed out the door. As I turned around to lock the deadbolt, I heard a woman's voice call my name. Spinning around, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. There she was, right in front of me, Tanya motherfucking Denali. I'll give her one thing, she had balls. Yeah, she sure did, Edward's. In her hands. God, I was going to kill this bitch in about two seconds.

"What the fuck do you want Tanya?" I was seeing red and was ready to beat her ass.

"Bella, it's not what you think. Please give me a chance to explain." She looked sincere, but what the fuck did I know.

"You know what, I don't give a shit what you have to say, ok? You want Edward, you can have him. I don't want him. Make sure you tell him that next time you see him."

"Bella, please, can we go inside and talk? I promise if you calm down and listen to me, you will understand that this was all my fault. Edward wants nothing to do with me. Please let me explain."

"Fine, you have exactly five minutes, right here. Talk." I wasn't about to let her in my house.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Obviously you know about my past with Edward. We were engaged and I cheated on him. He kicked me out of his house and I hadn't seen him in four years until the Saturday that you flew in to London. He was eating breakfast in the lounge waiting for your flight to arrive. I saw him, and Bella I won't lie, I am still very attracted to Edward. But I assure you, that attraction is one sided. He has no interest in me at all. He hasn't since he caught me cheating on him. I screwed that up and I have to live with that now. I tried to come on to him and I tried to get him to leave with me that morning. And obviously I used any means necessary. Look Bella, I'm not proud of myself. He told me immediately that he had a girlfriend and was in a serious, committed relationship, and wanted nothing to do with me. We don't know who took that picture or why. I went to see Edward at his office after you left and after the London papers picked up the story. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept or ate. He said you wouldn't take his calls and that he knew your relationship was over. I told him I would do whatever I could to make things right again. He doesn't even know I came here. This is my fault Bella, completely, and I feel terrible. I'm so sorry."

Wow, I didn't see that coming. Had I been wrong about things? Surely she wouldn't come all this way for nothing. I wanted to believe her, but the truth is I didn't trust her. I mean, she just admitted she was still attracted to Edward. Fuck. I should probably talk to him.

"Well, thank you for coming and telling me this. I know you didn't have to. If you'll excuse me, I need to run a few errands. Thank you again Tanya." She told me I was welcome and walked back to her car. I watched her drive away and felt a little relief but still confused as to who would take those pictures and why.

I got my new phone and called Edward's apartment phone. It was seven p.m. in London so I figured he would be home. He answered after three rings.

"Hello?" I noticed immediately his voice was very weak.

"Hey Edward."

"BELLA! Baby, Oh my god, are you ok? Babygirl I'm so sorry. Tanya is nothing to me Baby, I can explain" he was talking a mile a minute.

"Edward, baby, calm down. Take a breath. I'm fine. I had to take some time to sort things out in my head. I also smashed my phone so I had to get a new one."

"Sweetheart, it's so good to hear your voice. Baby, are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Bella if you don't want to be with me anymore…"

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Calm the fuck down! Please!"

He took a deep breath into the phone and continued. "Ok, I'm sorry. Can I please explain that wretched picture of me and Tanya?"

"That's not necessary Edward. Tanya already explained everything. She came to see me this morning."

"What? Tanya came to see you? Wow. She really must have been sincere when she apologized to me. I'm surprised baby. But I'm glad she did. Do you need to hear anything from me?"

"I think I'm ok Edward. Our bigger problem is who took those pictures? How did someone get in my dressing room? And if they did and got that picture, can you imagine what other pictures they could have gotten? Now do you see why I said it wasn't a good idea for you to be with me? Your career has taken a big hit. How pissed is your dad?"

"Actually, my whole family has been very supportive. Alice has asked me to lay low for a little bit while she puts together the story for us to run in the paper denying anything going on with me and Tanya. She said she'll need you and I to go public to say we are in a relationship and that it's an exclusive relationship. Do you still want that with me baby?"

"I think so, I mean, seeing that picture did a lot to me, to my heart. But having Tanya explain it was all one sided on her part helped. I just need time Edward."

"Ok baby. I'll give you anything you need." I could tell he was much calmer and truth be told I was feeling better too. Who would have ever guessed that Tanya would be responsible for making both of us feel better? The world was definitely strange sometimes.

"Ok Edward, I'm glad we talked. I'm sorry for taking so long to call you. Like I said, I was hurting."

"It's ok Sweetheart. I told you I would wait forever for you and I meant it. Bella, we are strong together and we can weather any storm. Just keep the lines of communication open and we won't have any problems. I have a teleconference tomorrow with my father, Alice, and Emmett. We are going to talk about how to proceed and what to tell the newspaper in response to those pictures. We have hired some private investigators to help find out who took those pictures, especially the one at the club. Rose is livid."

"I figured she would be. Damn, I can't imagine what other pictures this person has. I mean, we did a lot in that dressing room Edward. A lot."

"I know Sweetness, I know. But don't worry until we know something ok? I'll keep you informed of everything I know. Bella listen, don't speak with any reporters ok? And if they ambush you or something just say you have no comment. This will blow over soon. And before you say it, I know you were afraid of my name and job being in jeopardy for being with you. Please know that none of that matters to me. I would give up my career and my last name just to be with you." I was silent after he said that. This was exactly why he shouldn't be with me in the beginning. But now, things were different. Edward and I loved each other. I knew we could face this shit head on and defeat it. We just had to be a team.

"We'll be ok baby. I'm in this for the long haul Edward. I hope you know that."

"Baby it makes me feel so good just to hear you say that. God I love you." I could hear the emotion in his voice and it set off a fresh round of tears.

"I love you too Edward. Sex Hair." I giggled at his first night nickname.

"Sex Personified." I could tell through the phone he was smirking.

"I'll let you go enjoy your evening baby. I need to get to work." I didn't want to hang up but I was making my return to the restaurant later this evening and needed to get ready.

"Ok babygirl. I love you so much Bella. Thank you for calling me. Have a good day Sweetheart."

"Bye Edward, I love you too."

EPOV

The teleconference with my family had gone really well. After my father had gotten a full explanation from me he was more relaxed about those awful pictures. Alice had released a statement from Cullen Enterprises about the pictures. In it, she explained that Bella and I were in a committed relationship and that Bella was no longer an exotic dancer but that she was when we met. She went on to defend Club Eclipse as a legitimate adult themed business that had brought thousands of dollars in revenue to the area since it opened. She had Rosalie release a statement regarding a breach of security at her club that allowed the pictures to be taken and said she was stopping at nothing to find out who was responsible and that she would prosecute them to the furthest extent of the law. Alice further explained in the statement that there was no relationship between Tanya and myself and that while we were once engaged, we hadn't seen or spoken to each other before that picture was taken in more than four years. Much to everyone's surprise, Denali Publishing House released their own statement denying any relationship between Tanya and myself. Tanya had admitted that the picture showed her at her worst and took full responsibility for her actions. She went on to say that she came on to me in the airport that day and that I told her I was in a relationship and wanted nothing to do with her. She too vowed to find out who had taken the picture and promised that Denali Publishing House would work with Cullen Enterprises to make sure the person or persons responsible would be punished.

The press release had come out in the Saturday morning edition of the Seattle Times. It was also released in the local London newspapers. When I arrived at the office Monday morning, there was a large manila envelope on my desk. I looked at it, noticing there was no return address and pushed it aside to visit the coffee room for a cup of Mocha goodness. Jacob was getting himself some coffee when I entered the room.

"Edward, good morning. How's it going?" God this guy had the whitest teeth I had ever seen. I made a mental note to always wear sunglasses when he was around.

"Jake, good morning. I'm good thanks." I moved around him to brew my cup of goodness.

"Edward, could I be frank with you for a moment?"

"Sure Jake, you know you can come to me about anything. Do you want to go back to my office to talk?" I gestured toward the door.

"Yeah, I guess that would be better than right here. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Great. Sounds good." I collected my coffee and stole one of the pastries someone had brought in this morning. There was always breakfast in here, as it seemed someone always brought it in for everyone. I made a mental note to take my turn soon.

I was going through some emails when Jacob came into my office. I was concerned at what he might want to talk to me about. I hoped he was happy here in his job.

"Edward, may I sit?" He asked, gesturing to the chair in front of my desk.

"Certainly Jake. What's on your mind?"

"Well, Edward, I wanted to tell you how much I am enjoying working for Cullen Enterprises. This is a fantastic company and we have some really good people in place here. I know you have been facing some, issues, back in the states and I wanted to let you know that if you feel like you need to go home to better handle those issues, I feel more than ready to take over here. Don't get me wrong Edward, having you here has certainly been a tremendous help, but I really feel like I'm ready to take the lead."

"Honestly Jake, I feel the same. I know you are more than ready to handle this office. In fact I have thought that for a long time now. You have been a god send and have jumped right in to your work here. Your numbers are more than expected and you continue to bring in new clients daily. Tell you what, I will speak to Carlisle and get his opinion and I'll have a decision for you in a few days."

"Fantastic. Thank you Edward. I appreciate it." He stood and held out his hand so I did the same. With that, he was out of my office and I settled back in to my emails. I remembered the manila envelope I had earlier pushed aside and decided to open it. When I opened it and reached in to slide out the contents, I gasped. In that envelope were more photos of Bella and myself in her dressing room, in the shower, on the couch. There were several of her on my lap during my private lap dance that first night. Oh my God, they just kept getting more and more explicit. The one that seemed to be the most damning was with Bella sitting on my lap out front during her lap dance to me. Her back was to my front, she was topless of course and her head was thrown back against my shoulder, her mouth slightly open and an extremely lustful look on her face, my hands were cupping her bare breasts and I was kissing her neck. There was a piece of paper behind the photos.

_**Cullen, there are plenty more where these came from. If you do exactly what I say, they will all be destroyed and nothing further will occur. However if you do not follow my instructions these will appear in every newspaper in several countries immediately. You and your whore will be ruined and Cullen Enterprises will be a laughing stock in the business world because its CFO can't keep it in his pants. Wednesday morning, you will receive a phone call. The person will give you banking information and immediately you will use that to transfer five million US Dollars into that account. Make no mistake Cullen, this is very personal and I have no problems ruining your life as you and your family have ruined mine. Your Isabella is a beauty indeed, and given her, willingness to get into compromising positions with complete strangers, I may just pay her a visit soon. Wednesday Cullen. Wednesday. Be prepared.**_

My heartbeat was skyrocketing. It wasn't so much the pictures that had me on edge, it was this son of a bitch's threat against my Bella. I had to get to her immediately. I called my father on my way to the airport letting him know what was going on. He assured me he would send a security detail to stand guard at Bella's place right away. I managed to catch Jacob before I left the office and told him quickly what happened and that I didn't know how long I'd be gone. He assured me things were under control here and that he could handle operations. I was glad to have him to rely on.

I called Bella next. I didn't want to scare her but I wanted to let her know what was going on. While I waited for my flight to board I pressed her number.

"Edward! Hi baby! What's wrong, it's really late here and you usually don't call this late." She was already beginning to panic.

"Bella, sweetheart, listen, I'm fine ok? I just wanted to let you know I am about to catch a flight to Seattle. Something has come up and I need to get back to you right away."

"You're scaring me Edward, what's wrong?" I could already hear her fear. Way to not scare her Cullen.

"It's ok Love, listen carefully though. I received a package that contained more photos of us in your dressing room. Bella, these were very provocative. There were some more of us out front when you were giving me the lap dance. Sweetheart, I'm being blackmailed. Whomever this is, they are requesting that I transfer five million dollars into a bank account Wednesday morning. Apparently if I do that, they will do nothing further with the pictures. If not, they will run them in every newspaper in several countries. I have spoken to my father and he is sending some security personnel to your place right away. Bella, until I get there, please stay inside and do not go anywhere. Honey, the person doing this has said he may attempt to come to your home and…." I couldn't finish my sentence without dealing with the large lump in my throat first.

"What Edward? Come to my home and what?" I could hear her voice cracking with emotion. It was tearing my heart out and I wished I could fast forward time so I could be with her to hold her and comfort her. Nobody was going to hurt my baby if I could help it.

"Bella please, don't cry. I am trying to get to you as quickly as possible. Just do not let anyone in ok? In fact, can you call Rosalie and get her to come over and stay with you until I get there?"

"Ok, I will. Please hurry Edward. I love you." She was breaking my heart.

"I'll be there as quickly as possible babygirl. Call Rose now ok?"

"Ok. Bye baby."

"I love you sweet Bella."

Thankfully my flight was being called to board. Just a few more hours and I'd have my Bella in my arms.

BPOV

Edward's call scared the shit out of me. Who would do this to us? I called Rosalie and she told me that Emmett and Carlisle were on their way over here and she would be here soon. Wonderful, the first time I meet Edward's father is under this kind of circumstance. Suddenly I was terrified of what he would think of me. Would he judge me for my past employment? Surely he wouldn't since Emmett and Rosalie were engaged and she owned the very club I worked for. I needed to calm down a little bit before I had a panic attack. I decided to make myself some hot tea and relax until they arrived.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door. I almost jumped out of my skin until I heard Emmett's voice on the other side. I quickly ran to the door to unlock it. It was Emmett and Carlisle and a woman with caramel hair and green eyes that I knew right away had to be Esme, Edward's mother.

"Hi, please come in." I gestured to my living room. Emmett began to make the introductions.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend. Bella, this is our father Carlisle, and mother Esme.

"Bella, it's wonderful to finally meet you. Edward talks constantly about you. You are truly beautiful" Esme said, taking me into a tight hug. I liked her already.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, the pleasure is all mine. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. I'm afraid this is all my fault."

"Oh come now darling, this is not your fault at all. Bella, I'm sure this is someone Edward has crossed in the past in regards to business and they are just trying to make things difficult for him. Unfortunately having a successful, high profile business, this comes with the territory." She turned to her husband "Carlisle, has the security detail arrived yet?"

"Almost love, they'll be here in ten minutes. Bella, it's wonderful to meet you Sweetheart." He reached out for my hand and smiled the same crooked smile Edward possessed. At least now I knew where he got it. Damn these Cullens were beautiful. Emmett took me into a giant bear hug and whispered in my ear to not worry. He said Edward's plane would land at six tomorrow morning and he would be there to pick him up and bring him here. He also said that he and Rose were going to spend the night here and that Edward had insisted. I was glad.

"Can I offer anyone a drink or a snack?" I was so worried that all I could do was throw myself into playing hostess. Everyone said they were fine so we all sat and talked for a couple hours. It was nice to get to know Edward's family like this. They all seemed very nice. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Carlisle jumped up to answer it. A moment later he came back with Alice and Jasper in tow. I hadn't seen either of them since the first night at the club.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." Jasper offered me his hand and Alice smiled widely.

"Thank you both for coming. I'm sorry we haven't gotten together sooner. It seems Edward and I can't do anything normal." Everyone laughed and the mood was light. I had never met a family like the Cullens. I mean, this was the first time I was really meeting them and they were treating me like family. I'm sure they all had other things to be doing, but they put those aside to be with me until Edward could get here. I was amazed and very grateful.

The security team Carlisle assembled arrived quickly after the rest of the Cullens. I felt so much comfort in having them outside. Rosalie had arrive too and soon everyone else left except her and Emmett. I made sure my guest room was ready for them and put fresh sheets on the bed. Emmett began cooking some dinner for us while Rose and I talked. Soon the meal was ready and we all ate in comfortable silence. I couldn't keep my mind off Edward. I wondered what was going through his mind too. He had no way to know what all had happened since I spoke to him so I'm sure he was chomping at the bit to get here.

I decided to take a hot bath and go to bed while Rose and Em opted to stay up and watch a couple movies. As I intended, my bath relaxed me enough to fall asleep quickly. I just wanted to wake up and be closer to Edward. I couldn't wait for him to get here.

EPOV

That was the longest fucking flight in my life. When we finally landed I rushed through the terminal to find Emmett. In my haste to get to the airport, I only managed to throw together a small carryon bag with my basic necessities. Alice and Jasper had already moved out of my house and into their own so at least I would have it available to me. I spotted Emmett immediately as it was hard not to see him in a crowd. He was huge.

"Emmett! Hey brother. It's good to see you man" I hugged him in that manly way, where we bump shoulders and grab hands.

"Assward, welcome home!" I wondered if he knew my real name was Edward and not Assward.

"How is Bella taking this? What's going on?" I couldn't wait to find out what had happened since I had been on the plane.

"She's fine. Rose is there now and Dad put a couple security guards outside the house. Nothing has been going on so far, so it's all good. Everyone met up and Bella's last night and hung out for a while."

"Oh shit really? Mom and Dad too?" He nodded and a small part of me was upset that I hadn't introduced Bella to them sooner. I hoped everyone liked her and that she liked them. I intended for Bella Swan to be a part of my family one day.

"Dad called me while I was on the way here and said that one of the PI's he hired had something to show him today. We are hoping it's good news. I told him I would check with you to see when you wanted to meet with the guy."

"As soon as possible man, we need to nip this shit in the bud right now. I haven't heard from the idiot yet about the money but I'm supposed to hear something tomorrow. Right now I just need to get to Bella."

We were soon heading to Bella's house and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. It was just after seven in the morning when we arrived. I grabbed my bag and basically sprinted up the walk and through the front door. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. When she saw me she came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Welcome home Edward! It's good to see you."

"Thanks Rose, and thanks for staying here last night. Is Bella awake?"

"I don't think so, I haven't heard a peep out of her since last night. Listen, since you are here, Em and I are going to take off. I have to attend to some business at the club. Don't worry Edward, when we find the asshole that did this he or she will pay dearly." She smiled at me and I felt better. I thanked both of them again and showed them to the door. I told the security guys at the door that no one else should be arriving and to let me know if anything should occur. I had one thing on my mind right now and that was getting to Bella.

I made my way to her room and gently opened the door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her perfect sleeping form in the bed. She was wearing a tiny white tank top and a pair of dark blue boy shorts. The covers had slipped down and were right under her beautiful ass which was poking out at me. I had to calm my cock down because being the excited little fucker he was, he began to get hard at the glorious sight in front of him. Quickly I stripped down to my boxers and gently crawled in bed with Bella. I was immediately assaulted by her scent. Strawberries. God I fucking loved strawberries. I maneuvered myself beside her and slipped one arm under her head while I snaked the other one across her midsection and gently pulled her against me. She moaned a little and melted right into me. The warmth of her skin had me breathless and I realized I had missed her more than I thought in the short time we had been apart. I leaned down and brushed her lips gently. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Oh God Edward! Baby I'm so glad you're here" She grabbed me around the neck and pulled me down to her kissing me fiercely. She pulled me up off the bed and soon I found myself leaning over on top of her balancing my weight on my arms. We kept kissing and soon it became very heated. I found myself rock hard again and with Bella moaning underneath me it took all the resistance I could muster to stop. Although I wanted to make love to her with every fiber of my being, now wasn't the time when we had to deal with the asshole blackmailing me and threatening her.

"Fuck Bella, we need to stop baby before I slam into you. Sweetheart, I want to make love to you, but we need to discuss our plan." She looked up at me through her lashes and pouted.

"I know. You are right, I just missed you so much Edward." She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. "What do we need to do?"

"Well Dad has some news that one of the private investigators found, so we need to meet with them this morning. I'm apparently supposed to get a phone call tomorrow morning with banking information to transfer the money that was requested."

"Are you going to actually do it?" This was a question I hadn't really mulled over thoroughly. I mean, should I call this idiot's bluff? Those photos were very provocative and there would be repercussions if they were released to the press.

"I'm not sure baby. I think I just want to talk to Dad first and see what the P.I. has." I reached over and cupped her cheek. "Bella I'm sorry you have to go through this." I never wanted her dragged through the mud.

"Please Edward, this is mostly my fault." Before I had a chance to argue with her my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and noticed it was my father.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Edward, good morning. Is Bella with you?"

"Yes she's right here, what's wrong?" I could tell Carlisle was in a slight hurry by his tone of voice.

"Edward I am on my way over to her place. I think we have figured out who is behind all this. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok Dad, see you then." I ended the call and stood up to get dressed. "Bella, we need to get dressed, my father will be here in ten minutes. He said they think they know who is doing this to us."

"Oh my god Edward, really? Wow. Ok." She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to quickly jump in the shower.

When Bella came out of the shower I was in the living room sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee. She looked so beautiful even dressed so casually. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a Bella Italia T-shirt. I cringed internally remembering our last time there. That was when she ran out of the restaurant after she broke things off with me telling me she wasn't good enough for me. That seemed like a lifetime ago. I was so glad we worked through that.

"Edward, would you like something to eat? I can make us some omelets." She was so sweet.

"No babygirl I'm fine. I'm a little anxious for my father to arrive so I'm not really hungry."

"I understand completely. I can't imagine how this has you feeling. I mean, who is this asshole and who does the think he is trying to ruin people's lives?"

"Sweetheart, I really have no clue. It has to be someone I pissed off along the way somehow." Bella shrugged her shoulders and moved to the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. It had to be my father.

I ran over to the door and opened it, finding my Dad on the other side. He hugged me and entered the foyer.

"It's good to see you son. Where is Bella? She should hear this too." Carlisle was always one to get right down to business.

"She's fixing some breakfast Dad. Have a seat and I'll get her." I gestured to the couch and went to retrieve Bella. Once we were seated across from him, Dad began to tell us the findings.

"Well, where to start…Edward, were you aware that I knew Garrett before I launched Cullen Enterprises?"

"Garrett? The idiot I fired in London? Truthfully Dad I never thought much about it. I knew you picked him specifically for that job but never wondered how you knew him. Wait, you don't think he's behind this do you?" I looked at Bella and her eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head.

"It is a very good possibility son. Garrett and I worked together before Cullen Enterprises. We were very good friends and always talked about going into business together. I had no reservations about it either, until I found out that Garrett liked his night life and ladies more than he liked to come to work. We were young and I enjoyed a good night out too, but when it came to work, I knew what I wanted out of life and I went for it. Anyway, to make a long story short, once I decided to go forward with Cullen Enterprises, Garrett was nowhere to be found. He had moved to London and I hadn't heard from him in a long time. By this time my business was up and running and you were finishing college. I knew I wanted to keep the business as much a family business as I could, so that's when I decided to bring you in as CFO. When Garrett found out that I named you to that position he called me. He was irate. He told me that I was wrong in naming my "wet behind the ears" son as CFO. He said he always assumed he would have that job. Needless to say, I told him why I hadn't considered him and suffice it to say he hung up on me."

My father was laying all this out in front of us and with each word he spoke, it was becoming clearer and clearer to me that Garrett could indeed be responsible for this. And then when I fired him, that was seemingly the catalyst he needed to try to ruin me and my father. Dad continued to tell us his thoughts.

"Edward, you were doing such a fantastic job at the company there was no way I was going to remove you from your position. Garrett called me a few months later and apologized for his behavior and wished me luck with the company. He told me he had found a good job with a firm in London and I was truly happy for him. I thought we buried the hatchet at that point. It wasn't until almost a year ago I received an email from Garrett saying he was flying to Seattle for some business and wanted to come by the office to visit. It turns out that when we went back to trace that email, his visit was the same day you, Emmett, and Jasper decided to go to Club Eclipse for the first time."

Bella and I exchanged a knowing look. That was also the same day we met and the same day those pictures were taken. We just had to tie Garrett to those pictures some kind of way and we would have him. But how were we going to do that?

"Dad, you said he came by your office that day. Do we have security footage that would put him anywhere near my office or Emmett's office anytime during his visit?"

"I could have our security team check into it. Listen, I have a P.I. following Garrett keeping an eye on him. We'll know his every move. I'd still like you and Bella to lay low for a little while until we can be more certain in all this."

"Ok. We can do that." There was no way I was going to Bella in harm's way.

"Look, here is a picture of Garrett, Bella. Since you have never met him, I wanted you to have this in case you see him anywhere around here." He handed Bella the picture and when she looked at it, the color drained from her face and she began to shake. I pulled her into my arms to make sure she was ok and when she looked up at me, her eyes wide, she said the words my heart never wanted to hear.

"Edward, this man once knocked on my door."

BPOV

I was in complete shock when I looked at the picture Carlisle handed me. This was the man that appeared at my door as I was finishing my packing to leave for London.

"Edward, this man once knocked on my door. It was Thursday and I was packing to come visit you in London. I didn't recognize him so I put the chain on the door and then I opened it just enough to see who was there. He asked me if I was Isabella Swan. I said that yes I was and he smiled and turned to leave. I thought it was odd at the time and it scared me." Edward was livid when I told him this.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I get my hands on him. This is proof Dad, proof that he was stalking Bella to get to me. We have to do something. I want him now!" His eyes were wide and his breathing was erratic. He had risen from the couch and was pacing like a caged animal. Pissed off Edward was also sexy as hell.

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle tried to douse the inferno that was Edward's temper. "Let me make a phone call and let the P.I. know about this. Just calm down. We aren't going to let anything happen to Bella."

"I'm telling you right now if that motherfucker comes anywhere near her I will not be responsible for my actions." He moved to grab me into a tight embrace. "Bella baby, I promise nothing will happen to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't here Sweetheart."

"Edward, nothing happened. It's ok. Carlisle will get him." I put my hands on either side of Edward's beautiful face and he leaned into one of them. I could feel his body relax some and I was glad I could do that for him. Within a few minutes Carlisle came back into the room, putting his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Ok, I spoke to the head of my security team at CE and they are going over all security footage from the day Garrett visited our office. I told the P.I's both here and in London what Bella told us and they said we could talk to the police about a possible restraining order but didn't think it would be granted because he didn't threaten Bella in any way. Garrett is smart and we're going to have to catch him off guard."

Carlisle took Edward and both of them stepped outside to speak to the security guys at the door. Trying to relax myself I turned on my laptop to check my email. Just as I was about to read an email from my mom, my cell phone rang. Grabbing it, I noticed it was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Bella, is Edward there? He needs to hear this. I have Emmett here with me as well."

"Um, yeah he and Carlisle went outside for a moment, let me get them. Is everything ok?" Her tone was urgent.

"Just get Carlisle and Edward please Bella."

I quickly ran to the front door, opening it and motioning for the two of them to come inside. Once they were back in the house I switched my cell phone to speaker.

"Ok Rose, we are all here. Go ahead." Edward flashed me a confused look and Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"Hey Dad, Edward" Emmett's voice boomed through my phone. "Listen, Dad mentioned earlier that he thought maybe that douchebag Garrett was in on all of this. Well, Rosie has footage from the night we all went to the club the first time, security footage, and I have been going through it with her team. Dad, Garrett was here that night. We have several still shots of him and there is no mistaking his identity. There is one specific piece of the backstage camera footage that shows very clearly, Garrett walking around backstage with a camera around his neck. I think based on that we got him. What do you think? We haven't gone to the police yet."

I couldn't believe what Emmett was saying. It appeared that Garrett was indeed behind all this bullshit. Edward was looking murderous again.

"Emmett, hang on to that footage. I'll need to coordinate with everyone and then we'll take it to the authorities. Sit tight and I'll get back with you guys." Carlisle was off to my kitchen with his cell phone in hand.

"Thanks Rose, Em. Hopefully this is going to be just what we needed." Edward told them. They said goodbye and I ended the call.

"Wow. I can't believe he was able to get backstage like that, and with a fucking camera. Edward, that really makes me wonder how many other times I may have been spied on." I tucked myself into Edward's hug as I began to feel very vulnerable.

"Shh sweetheart, everything is going to be ok. Listen, why don't you go upstairs and run a hot bath for yourself. Just relax for a bit and I'll be up after I talk to Dad." I had to admit, a hot bath sounded fantastic. I nodded and kissed Edward chastely before making my way upstairs.

EPOV

To say I wanted to fuck Garrett up was an understatement. I wanted to end his pathetic life. Knowing he had gotten that close to Bella was almost my undoing. Fortunately my father worked fast. Within a couple of hours he had a team set up at Bella's house to monitor phone calls I received. It was getting close to the designated time that I was supposed to receive the banking information for the money transfer. Dad had called Emmett back and had him take the footage to the police and fill them in on everything. The police were now working with all of Dad's security team to nail the bastard when he called. The final piece of the puzzle was brought to our attention late Tuesday night. CE security had footage placing Garrett hovering around the break room directly outside of Emmett's office. You could even hear that Emmett was on the phone with me presumably, making plans to hit up Club Eclipse that night. He is then seen writing something down on a tablet he retrieved from his pocket. Ladies and Gentlemen, Garrett was busted. We had everything we needed to tie him to the blackmailing scheme and hopefully he would follow through with his part of this and call Wednesday morning to give me banking information. Now all we could do was wait.

BPOV

After my bath, I climbed right into bed. I was so relaxed I couldn't help myself. I quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until I felt Edward get into bed somewhere around 4:30 in the morning. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry babygirl, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep Love." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Is everything ok?" I croaked out, my voice heavy with sleep.

"Everything is fine Sweetheart. I love you." He was rubbing soothing circles on my back and I was quickly falling back into a happy slumber.

"Love you too Edward."

EPOV

I didn't really get more than an hour of sleep last night. I was so nervous and anxious about catching Garrett and ending this bullshit once and for all. After all Bella and I had been through, I wondered when we would get to just be a couple and live. It seemed like we were always in some kind of turmoil no matter which way we turned. I knew one thing though. And that was the fact that I loved Bella more than anything else in this world. I was going to marry Bella Swan sooner or later and if I had my way, it would be way sooner than anyone expected. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and Bella and I have dealt with some stuff in our young relationship, but we are still here, hanging in there together. That has to count for something right?

I had been downstairs for about an hour, flipping through the paper and drinking my coffee when my cell phone rang. I immediately looked to the policeman that was manning the recording devices they had set up to monitor all incoming calls. He nodded for me to answer normally.

"Edward Cullen" I said, as I tried to keep my tone even. There was silence for a moment and then someone spoke. Only, it wasn't Garrett. It was a female voice.

"Mr. Cullen, I am calling to give you some banking information for a money transfer you will be making today. I have that information if you are ready."

The police detective motioned for me to stretch out the call as long as I could. Quickly I tried to think of how to keep the woman talking. "I would like to ask a couple of questions regarding the transfer if I might. It is, after all a large amount of my money and I want some kind of guarantee that it will be done correctly and that once the funds are received by the appropriate person or persons, the remaining photos will be delivered to me immediately. I also would like any computer with all electronic copies provided to me at once. Am I clear?"

"Mr. Cullen, I have been instructed to provide you with banking information and that is all I will provide. Your questions will be addressed by someone other than myself. Now, are you ready to receive the information?"

"Well actually Ms., I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." Like she would really tell me her name, but I had to try.

"My name is of no consequence Mr. Cullen. Again, are you ready for the damn information or not?" She was getting upset and this was exactly what I was going for. Ha! Who knew I could be such an infuriating ass? That was completely a rhetorical question by the way.

The detective motioned to me that he had traced the call so I could hang up at any time. Given that new information, I pushed END on my cell phone and did just that. Take that Ms. Whatever the Fuck your Name Is.

"So where was that call from?" I couldn't help but ask as I was ready for this shit to be over with.

"The call originated from a hotel room in downtown Seattle. Units are on their way now. You and Ms. Swan need to remain here until you hear from us. Do not leave this house Mr. Cullen. Are we clear?" This detective was pissing me off but I nodded just the same.

Bella made her way downstairs as she heard all the commotion of the officers leaving her home.

"Edward, what's going on? Did the call come in? What did I miss?"

"Yes baby, they traced it to a hotel room in downtown Seattle. We are to remain here until we hear something." I moved to put my arms around her and she melted into my embrace. God she felt good in my arms. I kissed her neck slowly and purposefully and that earned me a deep moan. Naturally that sound went directly to my cock. With everything going on, Bella and I hadn't had time to properly reconnect yet and I was aching for her. Sadly, I had to douse the flames as I was expecting news soon and didn't think it would be good to start something with Bella that didn't need to be rushed. Hopefully this would all be over very soon and then we could get reacquainted the right way.

"Easy loverboy before you start something." She turned in my arms and kissed me on the tip of the nose. "I'm going to make some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine baby. I'm easy." I winked at her and gave her my crooked smile.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, you are definitely easy. Easy on the eyes, easy to seduce, easy to…" I ran over to her and claimed her lips before she could keep talking. The little vixen was tempting me again. She smiled at me over her shoulder and proceeded into the kitchen to fix breakfast. I was nervous and anxious to find out what was going on.

We had our breakfast and I went to have a shower while Bella got dressed. We met each other downstairs in the living room, as Bella turned the TV on and mindlessly flipped through the channels. It had been two hours since the phone call and we hadn't heard anything yet. A knock on the door made both of us jump. I immediately jumped up to see who it was. Opening the door, I found my father and Emmett. They both wore huge smiles on their faces.

"We nailed the motherfucker! He confessed everything!" Emmett was high fiving me as my father smiled broadly. Bella had heard the news and jumped up to come to the door as well.

"Thank God!" I muttered, finally succumbing to the stress of the last week.

"We'll need you and Bella to come down to the station so we can properly charge Garrett with blackmail and extortion as well as harassment."

"Absolutely, we are ready now…let's go." I was more than ready to deal with this motherfucker. I wonder if they will let me speak privately with him?

BPOV

I was so nervous going to the police station. While I was glad this was over, I didn't want to face Garrett. At least Edward was by my side. As it turned out, Garrett had admitted to coming to CE under the pretense of visiting with Carlisle while he was in town for business. When the truth came out he admitted that he still held a grudge against Carlisle for not naming him CFO of Cullen Enterprises and when Edward fired him he decided he was going to ruin the Cullens and Edward was his way. He came to see Carlisle that day to put his plan in motion. He was determined to dig up some dirt on the company and lingered in the finance department hoping to find a way into the system to tamper with some financial data. It just so happened that he overheard Emmett's conversation with Edward and noted that they were going to the new strip club in town. He figured he would catch one of them in a compromising position and use pictures against CE to gain financial compensation he felt Carlisle cheated him out of all those years ago.

Garrett also admitted to taking the picture of Edward and Tanya in the airport in London. He said he had followed Edward knowing he was meeting me there and just lucked into seeing Tanya feeling Edward up in the lounge. He thought that would only help in his plan so he sold that picture to the newspaper too. Edward wasn't allowed to speak to Garrett alone, which we knew would be the case. It was a good thing too because Edward wasn't in a friendly mood. After we wrapped up all the paperwork we needed to fill out and had given our statements, we left the station and decided we needed some fun.

"What do you say to getting dressed up and heading out to a club somewhere and dancing the night away? I seem to recall trying to do that while you were in London, but getting distracted from the plan. Somehow." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"That sounds amazing. Should we call everyone and invite them? I think we could all use some adult fun." I knew of the perfect place to go and dance the night away with my sexy as fucking hell boyfriend.

"Absolutely. Let's do that." He was so cute. I could tell the stress from the past week or so had really gotten to him and now his entire face looked different. My Edward was relaxed.

EPOV

Seeing that dumbass Garrett finally getting what he deserved made my fucking life. I wanted nothing more than to take my Bella out on the town and show every motherfucker out there that she was mine.

When we arrived back at Bella's place, I called Emmett and Alice and told them to grab their other halves and meet us at a place called Mystique here in Seattle. Bella said she had never been there and always wanted to go. It was a great place to eat as well as a night club. While I was calling everyone Bella was getting ready. I nearly choked when she walked into the living room. Now, my Bella is fucking sexy as hell all the time, but tonight she was wearing some black skinny jeans, a dark blue backless blouse that had sequins where it gathered at her waist, and black patent leather fuck me stiletto heels. She made my fucking mouth water. Her hair was up in a French twist with tendrils falling down around her face. Dear Lord please give me strength. Her makeup was natural and flawless and she smelled like heaven. In two long strides I gathered her in my arms.

"Son of a bitch Baby. The way you look should be illegal in all fifty states. I'm telling you right now, I will not be held accountable for my actions tonight. My cock is already hard as a rock and I imagine it will be all night long." The little minx took my words to heart because she turned around in my arms and rubbed her tight little ass against my bulging crotch and bent at the waist. My. Life. Is. Awesome.

"Well, don't you think you should go get ready Edward? And uh, you might want to take care of this" she said as she cupped my erection through my jeans. Was she trying to kill me?

"Bella, I'm warning you." I cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her my "don't mess with me" face. She was playing with fire and I was just about to scoop her up and defile her ten different ways.

"What Edward? Are you going to take away my birthday if I don't behave?" She stuck her hip out and placed her hand on it. Before I could answer, we heard a knock at the door and Emmett's voice.

"Open up bitches! The party has begun!"

"You are safe for now Bella, so you should thank Emmett." I shook my finger at her as I walked upstairs to get ready.

"Yes Edward, it is most definitely THAT finger that I love the most."

Damn I loved this woman. As I've said before, she fucking owns my ass and I'm 100% ok with it.

We made our way to the club, Bella and I drove ourselves and Em and Rose followed us. Jasper and Alice said they would meet us there. We arrived just in time to see Jasper parking his car. All the women looked amazingly beautiful and we were the luckiest sons of bitches on the planet. Once inside the club, Emmett took the girls up to the VIP room, apparently being a Cullen had its perks everywhere. Jazz and I went to the bar to order the first round of drinks. The bartender came over and took our orders and began to get our drinks. I needed to say something to Jasper, so I thought now was a good time.

"Jazz, listen, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I reacted back when I first found out you and Alice were dating. Over time I have seen just how much you love and care for her. I wouldn't want anyone else for my baby sister. I hope you know I fully support your relationship. The change I have seen in you is amazing."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I love that little pixie more than anything in this world and I can't wait to marry her." He looked so happy and I was glad he would be part of our family for a long time to come.

We were still waiting for our drinks when a tall, thin redhead came up beside me and rubbed seductively up and down my arm. I turned away from Jazz thinking it was Bella and as I was turning I raised my arm to put it around my girlfriend's waist, seeing at the last moment it was not Bella at all. I stopped my arm and brought it back to my side quickly.

"Hey Handsome. My name is Heidi. What's your name?" She purred at me. Before I could speak, I saw Bella heading toward us at a very fast pace. She did not look happy. Quickly, I addressed Heidi.

"Hello Heidi, I'm Edward. Do you see that gorgeous brunette coming toward us really urgently? That's my girlfriend. If I were you, I would proceed to order my drink down at the other end of the bar."

"Edward, I have never been afraid of another woman. " She nodded toward Bella, who was now standing in front of us, "especially one like her." Three things happened in quick succession. First, Heidi stepped up to Bella and pushed out her chest, second Bella quickly pie faced Heidi effectively knocking her into the empty seat beside her, and third, two very large security guards surrounded us immediately. The largest of the two addressed Bella and Heidi directly.

"What seems to be the trouble here ladies?"

"This tramp had the audacity to put her hands on my boyfriend and then when I walked up to speak to him, she pushed her fake tits in my face. I pushed her off me. Problem solved." Damn she was hot when she was being feisty. Jasper and I looked on like we were watching a fucking action movie.

"This slut should be escorted out of here. I wasn't doing anything with her boyfriend. Yet." Heidi apparently had no filter and if Bella had anything to say about it, she wouldn't have teeth much longer. I decided it was time for me to remove Bella from this situation.

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse us, my girlfriend and I are going back to the VIP area. Please have someone bring our drinks to us." I physically picked Bella up and threw her over my shoulder. She giggled of course but didn't fight me. I popped her on her delectable little ass a couple times as I walked back upstairs with Jasper in tow, laughing his ass off.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Rosalie asked when we arrived.

"Some skank was putting the moves on Edward so I told her I didn't appreciate it." Bella looked pleased with herself.

"Ok Mohammed Ali, let's get these men on the dance floor!" Alice chirped.

"You heard her Cullen, move it." Bella pinched me on the ass and pushed me onto the dance floor. We quickly found a spot amongst the masses. The song playing was Bruno Mars, Locked Out of Heaven, and we began to move to the beat. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck while I had my hand slung around her waist holding her impossibly close to my body. My other hand was running up and down her side and as the song progressed I wrapped it around her thigh at her knee and hitched her leg up around my waist. We were kissing passionately and didn't even notice when the music changed. Feeling our kissing getting very heated and almost vulgar in public, I broke away from her delicious mouth.

"Sweetheart, we need to go somewhere quickly. I need to be inside you. Now."

BPOV

Fuck. Me. When Edward looked at me his eyes were almost black and filled with lust. We had been grinding on each other for several songs and I knew my thong was soaked. This man does things to me that I didn't know were possible. I can't keep my hands off him, but then again, it's always been like that. From the first time I laid eyes on him, I wanted him. And now that I had him, it was so much better than I ever expected. He loved me. Edward Cullen loved me. It wasn't just about lust, it wasn't just about sex, though that part was amazing as hell, it was about finding our other half in each other. We had known each other for a little over a year now and each day I felt stronger about him than I ever thought I would. I could see a future with Edward. I could see a little bronze haired, green eyed boy playing on a swing set, I could see a brown haired brown eyed little girl picking wildflowers in a meadow. I wanted to grow old with Edward. I thought about what I wanted to do in this life, and it occurred to me that as long as Edward was with me, it didn't matter. Just being his was worth more than anything else in the world.

"Baby, let's go home. I know we just got here, but I need to be alone with you. I have missed you so much Edward. I want you in me more than you want to be in me I think." I kissed him deeply and he moaned into my mouth.

"Ms. Swan, I highly doubt that, but ok, let's go say goodbye to everyone so I can ravish you." He licked my lips and I sighed.

We told everyone we were leaving and received several groans about how this was our idea and blah blah blah, but everyone complained with a smile so we knew they were just joking around with us. Edward drove home faster than legally allowed but thankfully we didn't get stopped. We barely made it through the front door before clothes were flying off and I found myself pressed up against the wall.

"Fuck Edward, you are so damn hard baby. Let me take care of that for you." I wiggled out of his embrace and dropped to my knees in the floor. He quickly undid his pants and they fell to the floor, his boxers right behind them. His cock sprung out at attention in front of me and I ran my tongue around the head, earning me a "fuck yeah" from Edward. High five Bella! Highly encouraged now, I took as much of him in my mouth as I could and used my hand from the base of his thick, nine inch long cock to where my lips went down to. I sucked hard feeling him throb in my mouth.

"Dammit baby your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock. Take it all baby, take it down your throat. I love fucking that hot little mouth." He was fisting my hair and twisting it around his hand. Edward then moved his hands behind my head and began to gently guide me in the rhythm he wanted while he fucked my mouth.

"Jesus Bella, I'm gonna come soon. That feels too fucking good. Shit." His knees were trembling as he leaned back against the wall. "Goddamn I can't hold it back baby, I'm…I…come…Unnnnngggghhh….." his orgasm ripped through him sending hard squirts of his seed down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me and cleaned him up before standing up and kissing his neck.

"Mmm Edward you taste so good. You always have baby. Let's go to bed. I want you in my pussy all night long."

"Yes ma'am." He kicked off his pants and boxers and left them in the foyer. He grabbed my hand and hurled me over his shoulder again. Caveman Edward was hot as fuck!

We finally made it to the bedroom where he threw me down and stripped my clothes off. Before I knew it he was inside me and I felt full and complete. Life just didn't get any better than this.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

EPOV

Bella graduated college with a perfect 4.0 GPA. She had her business degree at last and she was so happy. I was so proud of her. I went back to London for another month to tie up loose ends and handed the office over to Jacob. My father was extremely pleased at how Jake was running things and saw no reason for me to stay the remainder of the first year. I returned home just in time to move Bella into my place. She interviewed for a position with Cullen Enterprises in the marketing department. My mother was very impressed with Bella's fresh ideas and her enthusiasm. I knew Bella was worried about being "given" a job with CE, so I made my mother promise not to show her any favoritism and to act as if she didn't know her. She was offered the position after a week, she accepted and has now been with the company for two months.

Emmett and Rosalie were married last weekend and are currently on their honeymoon in Greece. Alice and Jasper are next to go down the aisle, with their wedding just three months away. So now we come to me. The last single Cullen. Bella and I have talked about marriage in depth. She definitely wants to marry me and I want nothing more myself. I have a ring, I've had said ring for ten months, three days, and let's see, fourteen hours. Not that it's burning a hole in my pocket or anything. You might ask me, Edward, what the fuck are you waiting for? Truth be told, I'm not sure. I guess I'm waiting for the right moment. I want everything to be perfect. Every time I have tried to ask Bella to be my wife, something happens that distracts us or it just doesn't feel right. I know she will say yes, I know she wants this just as much as I do, so what is my fucking issue? I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella walking into my office.

"Hi Sex Hair" she came in and closed the door behind her. Moving like a sleek jaguar she perched her lovely ass on my desk, crossing those long, luscious legs in front of my face. My Bella wasn't wearing any underwear by the way. I just happened to notice that. My cock twitched in my slacks.

"Well hello there Sex Personified. What can I do for you today?" I slowly ran my hand up her skirt along her creamy thigh. She looked like the epitome of the sexy teacher today. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white frilly blouse that hugged every curve on her body. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a pencil behind one ear. She also had not put in her contacts this morning, so she was wearing her little brown framed glasses slightly down on her nose. She. Was. Fucking. Lethal.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it appears that I received an email today that has me quite puzzled. I printed it out so you could see it and hopefully explain to me what it might mean." She removed a folded piece of paper from the front of her shirt that had been tucked into her bra between her tits. Fucking lucky piece of paper. I wanted to immediately tear it up. God Cullen, even jealous of inanimate objects? Moron. I punched my inner voice in the face and ignored his snarky remark.

"Well Ms. Swan, I would be happy to take a look at anything you might want to show me." I took the paper from her and unfolded it. When I saw what it was, I completely freaked out. "Oh God Bella, jeez, um….I can explain…uh…" my hands were sweating and I felt dizzy. I looked at Bella's face and she was smirking. She was actually enjoying watching me squirm.

"Mr. Cullen, do you care to explain to me the meaning behind this?" She was still smirking.

The email was from American Express Black. When I decided I was going to marry Bella, I ordered an extra card on my Amex Black account in her name. Isabella Cullen. They sent her a confirmation email under her new email address, which I had also already set up. That email address being Isabella Cullen, not Swan. So yeah, I was busted. Remember when I said I never knew when it would be the right time? Apparently I got ahead of myself a little. Well, there is no time like the present. I put the email down on my desk and got up to walk over to my briefcase that was on the coffee table. I retrieved the little blue box and walked back to Bella.

"Isabella, this isn't the way I planned, this isn't the way I wanted this to be, but thinking back over our relationship, when have we ever done things a certain way? We've always been unconventional. I knew the first night I met you that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. Baby, I want to share everything with you forever. Your heart is my heart, your soul is my soul. Two individuals, Edward and Bella, have become so fused together, I'm not sure where you end and I begin." I dropped down to my knee as I pulled Bella to stand up.

"Oh God Edward" she said through a shaky voice and with tears welling in her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Please say you'll marry me." I opened the box and she gasped when she saw the three carat marquis shaped diamond ring. It was platinum with five diamonds on each side of the large stone.

"Yes Edward. God yes!" I slipped the ring on her perfect finger and stood up, grabbing her around the waist and spinning around with her in my arms. She kissed me deeply, running her fingers through my hair. "It's about time! I was wondering what you were waiting on!" She was smiling widely as she winked at me.

"I don't know Sweetness, it just never seemed like the right time. I just want to marry you Bella, I want you to be mine forever. I'm sorry I took so long." I kissed her neck softly and she turned her head to give me better access.

"Don't worry about it Sex Hair, you know I'd wait forever for your gorgeous ass." She punctuated that statement with a swift swat to my "gorgeous" ass.

"Well, you're definitely stuck with me now Sex Personified. I hope you can handle it."

"Oh don't worry baby. All I need to keep you happy is a small G-string with a strategically placed heart and a little Nine Inch Nails." She winked at me and I was hers. Have I mentioned she owned my ass?

**A/N: So there it is folks, the completed Club Eclipse. The response to part I was great so I felt a lot of pressure to make part II the best I could for you guys. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Sorry I didn't break it up into separate chapters, I'm still new to this, so I hope it isn't too hard to read. Again, reviews are appreciated and I truly hope you enjoyed reading not only this part, but the first part as well. Thanks for your courtesy and respect as you read and review. Be gentle, I'm still pretty much a fanfic "virgin" LOL**


End file.
